The Missing Hyuuga
by Relyt
Summary: 9 years ago a 5 year old Hyuuga boy,not Neji,ran away from home to train and prove himself.Now he's back 9 years later at Konoha.Pairings TayuyaKinOC and alittle NaruHina Plz read past ch.2 Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** alright, so this is my first shot at making at fanfic. I've been thinking of what to base it on for a few months. I've made my own character. Most of his basic details are on the home page. Oh yeah, PLEASE don't flame 

**Summary:** 9 years ago, a Hyuuga boy ran away from home. He was the brother of Hinata Hyuuga, and was the only one devastated by his disappearance. His family didn't care that he left, part of the reason why he left. They believed him to be weak, weaker then Hinata. But 9 years later and now he's back, and he still holds grudges on his family, except Hinata. And now he's gonna want a grudge match against Negi.

And remember this is before the 3 years, so everyone in the rookie nine is 12 years old.  
And **right now it's mainly from Relyts POV.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO** **only Relyt**

**Prologue**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**9 years ago  
Konoha Hyuuga compound, almost midnight:**

In the Hyuuga compound training area there were 2 small boys and a man. The 2 boys were fighting using the Hyuuga fighting style, Jyuken. Then man was standing there watching the 2 boys fight. The man and boy both had black hair and the other boy had almost black hair, with a bluish tinge. The black hair boy's father was killed yesterday to save the life of his twin, the other boy's father. The boy was 4 years while the blackish bluish haired boy was 5 but still losing against the younger boy. He could easily see the hate in his cousin's white eyes. And he was taking that hate out on him.

"You're pathetic. You're a main branch member and yet you're still losing to a lower branch member that's a year younger then you" said the man.

The older boy just chose to ignore him; he never really cared what his father thought. So he kept going at the 4 year old Neji. But after a while he'll just get sent flying back.

"Heh…doesn't mean… I'm gonna… give up" Relyt declared panting. So he charged Neji again, and got hit…. hard…Relyt was set back a couple feet.

"You cannot win. You are forever destined to be weak." said the 4 year old Neji coldly. It was kinda scary to see a 4 year old act like that.

Relyt tried to stand back up but fell down; he couldn't move his legs anymore. So he just looked at Neji and said "So then _you'll_ be forever destined to underestimate your opponent." Then blacked out and completely fell onto the ground.

Hiashi just looked calming at his unconscious son. Then went inside the house with Neji, leave Relyt outside unconscious, in the rain.

A few hours later Relyt regained consciousness. He looked around and so no one. 

And so he finally snapped thinking _'I'll show you! All show you all! I will get strong! Stronger then all you!'_.

And with that he ran out of the Hyuuga compound and into the forest. When he got out of the village he looked back.

_'I will be back, to show you what I can really do'  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**A/N:** Ok, so that's my very first chapter how was it? Kinda short I guess, but eh, it's my first try… and it's a prologue. Anyway, remember I'll probably make this a NaruHina. Also it is undecided on who will get Relyt (pairing).

For Relyt I have 2 choices I want you to vote for, and here they are:

**Tayuya:**

**Kin:  
**

**Both:**

**Next Chapter:** Returning, Last Stop: Konoha!


	2. Returning, Last Stop: Konoha!

**A/N:** Ok, second chapter, I made this one the same day as the first chapter, that's mainly 'cuase the first chapter is basically a prologue, so I redid some stuff before actually putting it on here. In this chapter Relyt returns to Konoha as the last stop of his little 9 year long training trip. After that he'll have to decide on a village. Anyways, here he goes to the Hokage and has a little talk with him to see if he can get a place to stay. I already know where I'll have him go. It's kinda typical but you'll find out for sure in the next chapter.

**Summary:** 9 years ago, a Hyuuga boy ran away from home. He was the brother of Hinata Hyuuga, and was the only one devastated by his disappearance. His family didn't care that he left, part of the reason why he left. They believed him to be weak, weaker then Hinata. But 9 years later and now he's back, and he still holds grudges on his family, except Hinata. And now he's gonna want a grudge match against Negi.

And remember this is before the 3 years, so everyone in the rookie nine is 12 years old.  
And **right now it's mainly from Relyts POV.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO** **only Relyt**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Returning, Last Stop: Konoha!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9Years Later  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Midnight, Outside NorthGates, Konoha:**

It's quiet at the Northgate. Everything is lifeless except for one figure standing on a tree branch. The figure was a hooded boy more the 5 feet tall, wearing a black jacket, baggy dark blue pants, and huge sword strapped to his back. One of the strangest things about this was that he seemed to be a warrior, a ninja, but had no village headband. He just stood there on the branch looking at Konoha.

"Heh, looks like I'm finally home" he said with a smirk. Then jumped off the branch and started walking toward the Northgate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Morning, Hokage Mansion/Tower/whatever you wanna call it:**

It was early in the morning and the third was doing paperwork, then his assistant came in.  
"Excuse me Hokage-sama; a boy here wants to speak with you." The Hokage look up from his work, somewhat annoyed. _'Who would come here this early in the morning?_' he thought to himself. "Well, send him in." His assistant left the room, then a boy, probably 14 years old, came in.

"Hello Hakage-sama" the boy said with a bow. The Hokage looked the boy over and said "I don't believe I've seen you in the village, are you from Konohagure or another village?" The boy looked at him through is hood "Depends on how you look at it." The third raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I have traveled through and trained in every village, including sound, for the past 9 years. But, I was born in Konoha." The boy explained.

"So you know the location of the hidden sound village?" "Hai" "Will you tell us its exact location?" The boy frowned and said, "Sorry, but I cannot, I have place a seal on myself to prevent myself from giving out any importing village secrets, like location if its location is unknown to others." The Hokage looked shocked "Why?" "I will not be used to start a war by giving out any valuable information on other villages." The boy stated.

The third look at the boy thinking for a few minutes before speaking "So, why have you come here?" The boy gave off a small smile "I have returned to Konoha as the last stop for my….. pilgrimage** (A/N: not exactly sure that means, I guess that it means something like going to a lot of places to get stronger)**. And while I am here I would like to ask for a place to stay."

The Hokage thought, then said "what is your name?" The boy said while smirking  
"Relyt. Relyt Hyuuga." Then the boy pulled down his hood to reveal his face

He had a strong handsome face, messy almost black hair with a little blue and his skin pale as any other Hyuuga. And what stood out the most were his eyes. They where what confirmed him as a Hyuuga, they were white and pupilless. The Byakugan.

The Hokage was shocked. "You're the boy that ran away 9 years ago?" "Hai" "Why did you leave?" He looked at the Hokage "I had something to prove to the Hyuuga."

"Hmm, then why are you asking for a place to stay? Couldn't you just go to the Hyuuga compound?" Relyt stood silent for then said "I have some problems with the Hyuuga.' "Very well, I will find you a place to stay. Return here at 6:00pm." "Thank you, Hokage-sama"

Relyt turned to leave, then said "oh yeah, please don't inform any Hyuuga that I have arrived." The Hokage just nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ok, so that's chapter number 2. I hope it's not too bad; this is after all my very first fanfic. I'll update as fast as I can hopefully, I've had a lot of spare time 'cuase I'm grounded (bad grades). So I'll probably update sometime this week. And please for who'll get Relyt (as a pairing). Kin, Tayuya, or both? If you don't pick both then the  
other will be one-sided(like if Tayuya wins, Tayuya will get Relyt and Kin will still like Relyt but he wont like her in that way, and vise-versa).

**Next Chapter:** A New Home and The Ramen Addict


	3. A New Home and the Ramen Addict

**A/N: ok, the third chapter. I noticed that I've been updating faster then a lot of people, and I got two answers for that, 1: I'm bored, nothing to do, 'cuase I'm grounded. And 2: my chapters are short as hell so far.  
**

**Ch. Summary:** In this chapter Naruto Uzumaki enters the story. You'll probably notice that Relyt's personality will sorta change, that's 'cuase before he was talk with the Hokage and has respect….. just for the Hokage. And just so you know right now the only people that will know who Relyt is will be the Hokage and Naruto _(every Hyuuga will know who he is, just he'll have his hood up so they just won't know it's him)_.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I only own Relyt.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
A New Home and the Ramen Addict  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha, Outside, Hokage's Tower/Mansion/Whatever, Noon

Before leaving the Hokage's….place, Relyt put his hood back up concealing the upper half of his face.

He has nothing to do at the moment so he just walks around Konoha making mental noted where everything is. After a while he went over to what he thought was the training area and jumped on a tree branch and laid down on it.

He groaned, '_Damn, I've been here for a total of six hours and I'm already bored'. _

He looked over to see no one at the training field, so he eventually slept, up there on the tree branch.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Konoha, 20 yards from the training field, 1:30 _(this'll be a short part) _

On some street was the little _(he's 12 but I still think of him as little :p)_ Kyuubi vessel, Naruto Uzumaki walking toward the training field. He had the day off from his team and…. supervised training, so he'd thought he'd train by himself for a while. About 5 minutes later he arrived at the training field.

He saw that it was empty but then saw a boy lying on a tree branch probably asleep. But what he really noticed was the huge sword lying across his stomach.

'_Huh? Never seen him before… oh_ _well' _

The Uzumaki thought before he started to train with shadow clones _**(A/N:** **And before you ask: No I am not going to use Japanese like names for the jutsu's)**_.

Unknown to Naruto the boy wasn't completely asleep. **_(A/N: he has dreams that are visions of his current surrounding, so he is always alert)_**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------_  
_  
6:00pm Hokage Office**

Exactly at six Relyt walked into the Hokage's office.

The Hokage looked at him and smiled "well Relyt-san, I have been able to find a place for you the stay for a while."

"Thank you Hakage-sama, where will I be staying?" He replied.

"I could not find any hotel rooms due to the upcoming Chuunin exam, but you are welcome to stay in the home of one of are genin."

Relyt did a quick check of his surroundings and saw a sorta small _(smaller then him anyways)_blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit….he's also asleep… **(A/N: you'll find out why later) **

_'Hm, the kid from the training ground'_ Relyt thought to himself then asked "Is this the genin you are talking about?"****

The Hokage again smiled "Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki, he lives by himself in apartment in south Konoha." The third paused before continuing 

"But there is still something that you should know about."

Raising an eyebrow Relyt waiting for him continue……. "And that is?" he asked when noticed he wasn't getting an answer.

Sighing the third replied "He is the boy that the fourth has sealed the Kyuubi into."

Relyt was shocked for the first few moments.

"Ah, so that pretty much tells me what shape his apartments in."

The Hokage sighed again "Yes, the villagers don't see Naruto as the vessel, the holder of the Kyuubi, but they see him as the Kyuubi itself."

"So let me guess, they beat the cr-…err… they mob him?" Seeing the Hokage nod disappointed him somewhat.

"They just don't get it, if he was the Kyuubi he would have killed them all a long time ago."**  
**

"Yes, but back to you, do you accept your arrangement?" the third asked.

Relyt thought about it while looking at the unconscious Naruto

_'hmm, I don't really care that he's got the Kyuubi inside of him. The only this is the apartment itself… I could probably fix it up a little…. maybe. I might even be able to help him out a little… sure'_

"I accept." Relyt finally concluded "Also I want to ask you another question."

**  
**The Hokage raised an eyebrow "And what would that be?"

"I know I am above Chuunin rank but I want to prove it, so I want to take part with this year's exam." Relyt said calmly.

"Hm, I guess you can if you are sure."

"I am… oh and before I forget what would I do during the second exam?"

The Hokage thought a second "If you wish during the second exam you can accompany one of are other teams."

Relyt smiled somewhat "Sure…. So does Naruto know about me yet?"

The third smiled… again "Yes he has, he got somewhat over exited about not having to be living alone and got a little out of control so we had to knock him out."****

Relyt chuckled "This is going to be interesting."****

-----------------------------------------------------------------

9:00pm Naruto's Apartment

Relyt just stood there in the doorway shocked.****

"Damn, this place looks like crap." Relyt stated. **(See? He's different when not around the Hokage, he knows respect :) )**"Did you actually eat all that ramen?" Relyt asked unbelievingly to Naruto.****

"YUP! Ramen's the best food ever made!"

"I'll just say I believe that for now, but how the hell did you eat all of that Ramen? That had to of stacked up for almost a year!"  
Grinning "Nope! That ramen is from this week!"

Relyt gaped "You can't be serious, do you even eat anything else?"

Naruto just got a confused look and simply asked "Why would I?"****

He almost fell over at that then sighed "Well, if you eat the same thing for to long you'll get sick and possibly die from food…. poisoning."

Naruto was shocked "But ramen wouldn't hurt me, ramen is my friend, it wouldn't kill me"

Then he started to get uncomfortable "Uh, why are you talking about ramen like it has a conscience?"

The blonde stared at him "Because it does"****

And then for some reason he didn't know. What Naruto said really got him pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!? IT'S RAMEN!!! IT'S A FUCKING FOOD DAMMIT; IT DOESN'T HAVE A DAMNED CONCIENCE!!!"

He scared Naruto shitless to say the least.

When Relyt finally calmed down "Uh, sorry about that. You were just starting to freak me out with the ramen thing and got annoyed when you said it had a conscience. Anyways, I guess tomorrow I'll have to buy some _different_ food _other_then ramen, ok?"

He just stared for a while "Sure"****

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: ok, that's chapter 3, I hope that one's not to short. So far, no reviews but like 87 hits, more then I was expecting in the last day. But can someone put a review? I don't really care whether it's a good or bad one, but if it's a bad one just don't insult me or anything. Yeah Naruto was kinda OOC there, sorry about that, it's just the first impression I planned for Relyt to make. Anyways, I'm starting to get tired so I'm out, Later

_Ok so once again the poll for the pairing with Relyt is:_

**Tayuya: **

Kin:

Both:

I actually wouldn't be all that surprised if the both option won. It could be a bit more complicated seeing that I never typed or wrote a romance anything, the only I have to go on is the 1,000,000,000,000 romance fanfics.


	4. Family Reunion,,, sorta

**A/N: WINTER BREAK :D, Anyways, now I probably wont update as much 'cuase a got all my stuff back for a couple weeks for Christmas vacation, but I'm still trying, I'm gonna have to Chunin exams in either chapter 5 or 6. And just so you know, from Relyt's training a lot of ninja from other villages already know him, like the sound 5, the sound genin, and the sand siblings. **

Summary: Relyt goes to the training grounds for… training but ends up meeting Neji and his team. After that he goes to a different training ground and ends up meeting Hinata and her team.

I do not own any Naruto character except Relyt.

------------------------------------------------------

Family Reunion…. sorta

------------------------------------------------------  
"Yaaaawn"

Relyt woke up on a coach inside of a apartment. He was laying on his stomach wearing only a long set of boxers **(A/N: I'm mostly basing Relyt on myself and that's how I sleep)**.

"Hm, where am I again?" Then everything rushed back to him "Oh right, Konoha." He got up and put on his white shirt **(He wears it under his jacket)** and looked around, he through away the piles of empty ramen cups so now there's actually a floor. He went over to the kitchen to make breakfast, he opened the fridge and sweatdropped, _'Great, all he has his ramen, dammit, I still need to go buy actual food.'_

"Well I guess I'll have to make some ramen" Relyt decided then sighed. After he got he got the ramen set up he went to put the rest of his clothes.

A minute later he just zipped up his jacket when Naruto ran into the room, "Are you making ramen!" he practically yelled.

"Are you always this load? And yes I am."

"Did you make extra?" There was a pause with Relyt just staring at Naruto.

"No……. just make some for yourself."

Naruto had his head hanging and pouting, then walked over to the kitchen.

'_The ramen'll probably be done by now.'_ So then he went and ate. He looked over to Naruto who was happily eating his fifth cup of ramen

"I'm gonna go walk around for awhile, and remember to actually throw those cups away." Naruto only nodded not wanting to stop eating.

**------------------------------------------------------ **

"Sigh, still nothing to do."

He the decided to go and train with his sword. He eventually found a training ground that was a different one from yesterday. Taking his giant sword from a scroll he started to train, fight 100 shadow clones, eventually he split his sword into two swords and started to take the clones out faster. After about an hour there was just one clone left and Relyt had his sword whole again. He cracked his neck and got ready to summon another 100 shadow clones for another round when he heard to loud voices.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSAI!"

Relyt was shocked _'no one has ever been able to annoy me this fast, and I haven't even seen them yet'_ After what seemed like an hour of that they finally came into view and Relyt was once again… shocked.

Four people walked over to the training field. One was probably a Jonin, he had a black mushroom cut and had a green spandex suit, and another looked the same as the Jonin except that he was like two feet shorter. Relyt could guess that they were the ones that just annoyed the hell out of him. The third was a girls with a pink Chinese like shirt and brown hair that was in two buns, kinda reminded him of a panda….. yeah. And the fourth was a boy, some kinda shirt that's like around white, bandages around his left arm and leg, his hair in a kinda ponytail, but when Relyt saw his eyes he remembered him. The boys' eyes had the Byakugan. Neji.

Relyt got mad when he realized who it was. He was one of the reasons why he left nine years ago. The four stopped walking when they saw him.

Neji took a step forward and asked coldly, "Who are you?" He would probably recognize him if Relyt didn't have his hood covering half his face.

"Does it matter?" just as coldly and a little anger.  
Neji glared at him. " I've got an idea, I want to fight you."

The whole teams eyes widened.

"Why fight without a reason."

"Heh, I have a reason, I simply want to test you and myself. How about this, won't even move." Relyt smirked while crossing his arms and stood up strait.

Then the girl spoke up "What? You want to fight Neji **(I forget if it's Neji or Negi)** and you're saying you won't move? Do you even know who he is?"

"Yes" Relyt replied calmly.

The girl was about to talk again but Neji interrupted her. "Ok, I'll fight you, then you'll know not to underestimate a Hyuuga."

"I hardly believe that I'm underestimating you, actually, I'm probably overestimating you." Neji said nothing but instead charged Relyt. _'If he's just gonna charge me like that then he's weaker then I thought.' _

Neji was quickly closing the gap between them, and Relyt never moved a bit. Then Neji got to him and hit his palm using Jyuken. There was a pause the…. nothing happened, not even the chakra that is supposed to shoot from his palm, nothing, they both just stayed still, Relyt not moving an inch even when he was hit. Then all the sudden a huge wave of chakra exploded out of Neji, all Neji could do was scream with his hand still on Relyt. The rest of his team was shocked, horrified, and scared. Two minutes later, the chakra exploding from Neji stopped and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Relyt knelt down and looked closely at Neji, "Well, that was disappointing. It was then the rest of his team ran up to help Neji.

The Mini-Me green spandex boy looked at Relyt "What did you do?"

Relyt just shrugged "Nothing lethal, all I did was rapidly transfer a fraction of my chakra into his chakra network overloading it so it eventually went. They really fucked up right now but they'll heal. I'd say without medical treatment it'll take three months, but with it it'll only take a couple days."

Then the bigger one, which he guess was Gai since he was the oldest one there and from the yelling he and the Mini-Me were doing, stepped toward him. "How could you do that if you couldn't see his chakra network to pump your chakra into."

"Heh, I have my ways." Relyt replied smirking. "Though I was expecting more from the 'almighty' and 'all-powerful' and 'overconfident' Neji. It's hard to believe that he tried a frontal and direct attack like that. Well, now that that's over I'm just gonna go."  
The team just watched as he jumped off into the trees surrounding the training field.

**------------------------------------------------------  
Another Training Ground  
------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Well that was satisfying." Relyt commented to himself.

He was able to find another training ground and was lying down on a tree. He was recovering the chakra he used against Neji, he knew that the amount was a small amount to him but he feels better with all of his chakra. About an hour later he started to sense another group coming.

He sighed _'Great, I just wanna be left alone right now.'_ He looked over to where the group was coming from.

Once it was a ninja team, which wasn't all that surprising seeing as this is a training area, anyways, it also had two boys and a girl along with a female Jonin.

The first boy had a whitish kinda trench coat/jacket and round black sunglasses. The second boy had a grey jacket with its hood up but still showing his whole face, there was also a little white dog walking right next to him. The Jonin sensai had red eyes and had a kinda dress that looks like big loose bandages. Relyt was again shocked by the last member of the team, the girl had a whitish jacket with its hood down, and bluish blackish hair with to locks of hair on both sides of her head kinda framing her face in a way, and she had the Byakugan, white eyes but with just a little bit of pink. Hinata. "Sigh, this figures, the same day I find Neji I also find Hinata.

"At least I don't have to fight her" He muttered. They didn't seem to notice him until about a half hour after the arrived.

The boy with the grey jacket spoke first "Hm? Hey, you ever seen that guy before?" he motioned toward Relyt.

The other boy just said "No" and Hinata just started at Relyt.

So eventually the gray jacket boy talked to Relyt "Hey! Are you new to the village?"

Smirking he replied "Well, I was born here but I left and got back a day ago. Oh, hey, can I use the field for about ten minutes? I 'm bored so I wanna get some quick training done."

"What? Couldn't you just go to the other training ground and do that?"

"I went there and… encountered Neji Hyuuga. We had a match, lasted about five seconds, sigh, I woulda thought he'd be stronger and smarter then that."  
That shocked everybody, especially Hinata.

Then there sensai spoke up "Are you saying that you defeated Neji Hyuuga? And in five seconds?"

"Yes, I didn't think he'd actually try a frontal and direct attack, and that is what cost the really short match."

The dog boy came back in "Yeah right, if you can really do that then prove it."

"I can think of two ways to prove it. One: Let me have my training session or Two: fight me and the same thing'll happen to you that happened to Neji."

That seemed to balk him "What's your name?"

"Shouldn't you say yours first?"

He paused annoyed "Kiba Inuzuka"

"Ok, so which do you choose?"

"Huh? Wait, what's your name?"

"I'd rather not say"

"WHAT! I GAVE YOU MINES SO YOU'D GIVE ME YOURS! NOW SAY IT!"

"I never said I would, just that you should give yours first" he replied calmly.

"AAAAH! FINE I'LL FIGHT YOU!"

"That's ok with me"

"Be careful Kiba" Hinata finally spoke. Both Relyt and Kiba went to the middle of the field "Ok, how about this, if I win you have to tell us your name, and if you win you don't have to tell us anything"

"Fine, hmm, so which way should I defeat you?"

The other boy spoke up "You shouldn't underestimate Kiba."

"Heh, I'm probably over-estimating him" Relyt replied.

And with that they started the fight, and just like before…. it was about five seconds.

Kiba started it by running quickly towards Relyt with his hand out like he was about to claw at his face. As soon as Kiba got up to Relyt, Relyt sidestepped and kneed Kiba in the gut sending in back about twenty feet, unconscious.

"Wow, that was even more pathetic then Neji. Well, I was gonna hang around a bit but I guess I'll leave, later"

And with that just like before he left the genin team shocked.

**------------------------------------------------------ **

YAAAAAAWN, well I'm tired as hell, its 11:58pm over here in Florida. Anyways, Next chapter I'll probably have them meet the sand siblings and that chapter or the one after it I'll start the Chuunin exam. I actually wasn't planning on the Relyt vs. Neji till the third exam but I though 'eh, what the hell'. And those fight scenes were short as hell, but they'll probably get more enteresting later. That all I can think of saying right now except that this s probably my longest chapter yet. YAAAAAAAAWN G'night

**Relyt's Pairing **

Tayuya

Kin

Both-1

I want to know who it'll be before chapter 5 or 6 'cuase that'll be when Kin shows up for the Chuunin exam.


	5. More Mettings and The Chunin Exam

**A/N: Ok I'm gonna give the fifth chapter a shot, I'm not much in the mood but I'm bored and got nothin' better to do. Today I noticed that I got a first little criticism thing from chellbly. Ok, I'll try the 1, 2, 6, and maybe 8, but I really don't understand 3,4,5, and 7, and with 9 I do spell check but sometimes it's retarded. Still think about 8 though :). Ok, here goes five. **

Summary:

Oh, Right the voting  
Relyt's Pairing  
--------------------  
Tayuya---0  
Kin--------0  
Both-------1  
And if you comment at all, even if it's not to vote, still vote, if you don't care then pick both

* * *

More Meetings and The Chunin Exam

* * *

_  
__Relyt appeared at a open field. In front and behind him were two people with black cloaks with red clouds on them. "Who are you?" Relyt asked. The one with black hair answered, "We are Akatsuki." That was too simple for Relyt so it kind of annoyed him to hear a blunt answer like that. _

"Ok, so who exactly are Akatsuki?" This time the fish guy behind him answered, "We are an Organization bent on world conquest/destruction." That got him curious, "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

Fishy answered again, "With the help of all the tailed demons."

"And why would the 'help' you?" The fish guy grinned, "Well, it wont be much of there choice if the refuse." Relyt narrowed his eyed, "So why are you here then?" The akatsuki in front of him answered, "We simply wish to recruit strong members for if the demons refuse."

"Hm, well I'll just have to think about tha-" and with that Relyt attacked "Shadow clone Jutsu!" He made about 100 clones, then got some to jump and some to rush the akatsuki members making something like a dome of Relyt's around them "Shadow Kunai Jutsu!" Relyt threw ten kunai's that were copied into 100 kunai's. Every kunai hit and lasted for about five minutes. Ten all of the clones dropped down and looked at the smoke where the kunai's were thrown, and eventually it cleared, but then-

"Where are they?" a clone asked but was more of a statement. Another clone went over to where the two guys should be, "There gone, even if those kunai hit, there would still be remains, clothes, flesh, blood." Then all the sudden all of the clones were destroyed into a puff of smoke. After that Relyt quickly put his hand on the hilt of is sword and activated his Byakugan. He tried 360 vision, nothing. Then straight forward and looked around, nothing.

"Maybe they're gone." He said to himself. But then he felt a presence behind him and pulled his sword from his back and swung it at the akatsuki member, but he dodged it, it was fishy. He pulled out his sword/club/paddle/thing, and attacked. They both attacked at the same time with there swords colliding. They stayed there with there swords touching, trying to push each other back. Then Relyt felt himself getting weaker, 'What's happening? Something's not right.' he thought. He looked with his Byakugan and saw his chakra being pulled into his sword then into the others, seeing that Relyt pulled back.

"What the hell was that?" Fishy grinned, "You like it? My sword can absorb chakra, making people like you become weaker." "Damn." Relyt muttered to himself. He thought of something so he tried to distract fishy, "Whats your name?"

"It's Kisame"

And right after that he charged as fast as he could run those five feet, and did a bunch of seals and ended with dragon as soon as he go right in front of Kisame and did one of his strongest jutsu "Annihilation Jutsu: Fire!" Then a huge pillar of fire enveloped both Relyt and Kisame, Kisame did a scream while Relyt tried to hold it in 'Must keep it going for a few seconds more' then he was forced to dispel the jutsu, otherwise it would have killed him. He looked over to Kisame, he was panting and he parts of his skin and cloak were burned, Relyt was the same way, that's why he never really liked that jutsu. Kisame panted more "You… bastard." Then the other the other akatsuki appeared a few yards away, then-

"WAKE UP!"

Relyt practically jumped and fell off of the coach he was sleeping on. Relyt looked around and saw an annoyed looking Naruto

"What?" "The old man said that you were going to take the chunin exam and wanted you to go with my team to fill out and turn in the registration form." Relyt raised an eyebrow "Why do I have to go with you?"

"How should I know?"

Relyt sighed "Oh well, when are you supposed to go?" Naruto glared at Relyt "Half an hour ago!"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I've _been_ trying for the past hour and a half!" Naruto snapped. "Well, I'm up now right?" Naruto continued to glare "Just hurry up."  
**

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha  
**

Relyt and Naruto walked to where his team was meeting in silence. When they turned a corner Naruto was tacked by a little boy with goggles

"Hey boss" Naruto looked at the boy

"Hey Konohamaru, what are you doing here?" Konohamaru grinned "Your team told me to find you since you were late, and now I found you! So let's go!"

So they continued to walk to where the team was. Naruto and Konohamaru were talking to each other and Relyt, with his hood up, walked in silence not wanting to enter the conversation. They started talking about becoming better then each other and that ended up starting a race between the two.

They crouched down and Naruto looked over to Relyt, "Hey Relyt, Give us a count down." Sighing he said "Sure, and don't same my name in public unless they already know it, ok?" Naruto grinned "Sure" Relyt started counting.

"Ready… Set… Go."

Right when he said go they ran off leaving Relyt behind, walking. They turned around a corner behind a fence, almost two minutes later Relyt walked over to the corner and looked around it.

He saw a mad Naruto, a blonde girl with four ponytails and a fan on her back, a boy with facial paint, what looks like a mummy on his back, and full black clothes, and a girl with pink hair and a red dress. The boy was holding up Konohamaru by his collar and the pink haired girl looked like she was trying to apologize for something. Sighing "What are they doing here?" he muttered while the blonde girl was trying to stop the boy from attacking Konohamaru.

"Hold on Temari, this'll only-" the boy was saying but was interrupted,

"HEY RETARD!" someone yelled, everyone turned, except the boy, and saw Relyt. When Relyt saw the boy not paying attention he continued, "THE RETARD WITH THE DOLL!" he yelled over to them.

That got the boy mad "IT'S NOT A DOLL IT'S A PUPPET DAMMIT!" he yelled back.

Smirking Relyt yelled "I MEANT THE DOLL IN YOUR POCKET, DUMBASS!" Then the boy got pissed but didn't say anything. When Relyt got to the group Temari asked

"What you doing here?" Relyt replied "I was just about to ask you that." "We're here for the chunin exam, remember?"

Relyt scratched the back of his head, "Oh right. And is Kankuro being a jackass again?" Kankuro was about to yell at him but Temari interrupted him, "Yes".

Kankuro glared at his sister while she smirked and Relyt chuckled. Temari asked again, "So why are you here again?" Relyt looked at her "I'm here for part of my training, _remember_? Also, I'm also taking the chunin exam."

Then Naruto finally spoke up, "Hey, you know these two?"

"Yeah, I met them while I was in Suna." Relyt said. "Anyways, aren't we supposed to be somewhere right now?"

Naruto and pinky shot up, "Oh right" they said in unison. Relyt raised an eyebrow and asked Naruto, "Is she part of your team?"

The girls replied, "Yep, My name is Sakura Haruno of team seven."

"How come you aren't where your team is meeting?"

Sakura glared at Naruto "I was out looking for _him_."

"Well, it was kinda my fault he's late" Relyt said. "Hm? How?" She asked.

"He was sapposed to bring me with him for the registrations and he couldn't wake me up till about fifteen minutes ago." She looked at him closely.

"So you're the guy sensei told us about?" "I guess" he replied, then looked over to Temari and Kankuro, "Well, see ya later."

And walked off with Naruto and Sakura.  
**

* * *

In front of a building **

"I found them!" Sakura announced happily to a bored looking boy with black hair and a blue shirt and a man, which is probably there sensei, who had grey hair, a jounin jacket, a leaf head band on his head covering one of his eyes and was reading a small orange book.

In front of a building In front of a building 

The jounin looked up from the orange book he was 'reading' "Very good Sakura, Now we can start with the registrations."

And with that they walked in the building. When they got in they were each handed a registration form to fill out. Relyt sat down and started to fill it out.

_'Name: Relyt Hyuuga, Gender: Male, Age:14, Blood Type:…what the hell? Reason why you want to take the chunin exam: does it really matter?'  
_When he finished he looked up at the others and walked over to the registration desk and gave the people the paper. _'Well I guess I can leave now.' _

So with that thought he left and went back to the apartment.  
**

* * *

Next Morning **

Today was the start of the chunin exam and Relyt was standing by the door, waiting for Naruto to get ready so they could leave. He's been waiting for almost half an hour now and he's starting to get impatient.

Next Morning Next Morning 

He eventually decided to check on Naruto so he walked over to the kitchen and saw Naruto eating his twentieth cup of ramen.

Relyt got frustrated seeing this and thought **'**_screw this' I'm leaving now' _and so he left. He quickly ran over to the building where the first exam was being held and walked in. There was a notice on the wall saying "Chunin Exam in Room 302" so he walked up the stairs and saw a group of people that seemed mad at something and decided to check it out.

He saw two boys blocking the door to room 302. Other genin were trying to get them to let them pass through.

Relyt sweatdropped _'a genjutsu? This is pathetic. If they're late because of this then that's there problem, and if they can't even figure out that this is a genjutsu then the chunin exam is probably to much for them' _

So Relyt went up some more stairs to the real room 302 and left the genin with their problem. He stood in front over the door to 302 and just stared at it as if waiting for something. Sighing he went in.

_'Lets just start this already'  
_**

* * *

A/N: Ok so that took a whole 3 hours out of my day, so how saw it? Now I really need the voting, if you review, whether it's good or bad or you don't care, vote. So I tried some of the 'constructive criticisms' that I got from chellby. Ok, that's all for now, Later. **

Relyt's Pairing  
--------------------  
Tayuya-----0  
Kin----------0  
Both--------1

I will not update or even start the next chapter untill I get at least two more votes

Next Chapter: The First and Second Exams, Begin!

A/N: Ok so that took a whole 3 hours out of my day, so how saw it? Now I really need the voting, if you review, whether it's good or bad or you don't care, vote. So I tried some of the 'constructive criticisms' that I got from chellby. Ok, that's all for now, Later. 


	6. The First and Second Exams Begin!

**A/N: ok now its chapter 6. I haven't been updating as much 'cuase I was playing Counter-Strike: Source. And with the Relyt pairing, I wasn't exactly…er… forcing you to vote I just needed you to vote 'cuase it would effect how this chapter goes. Oh yeah, the winner of the voting is….. BOTH! so both Tayuya and Kin will get paired with Relyt. The only thing is that Kin will appear before Tayuya. Anyways, this'll be my first shot at a pairing. And with this chapter, all I'll tell you is that it's the starting of the chunin exam. So I hope you like it.

* * *

**

**The First and Second Exams begin!

* * *

_'Lets just start this already'  
_  
Relyt walked closer to the door but hesitated right before he grabbed the handle. _'I got a bad feeling about this, I better check it out before I go in'_ he thought then activated his Byakugan. **

Relyt walked closer to the door but hesitated right before he grabbed the handle. he thought then activated his Byakugan. Relyt walked closer to the door but hesitated right before he grabbed the handle. He thought then activated his Byakugan. 

He saw about 21 ninja inside the room, _'hm, most of those ninja are incredibly weak. So lets see, a few wave nin, a few grass nin, looks like the sand siblings were smart enough to get through that weak genjutsu too, and some sound ni-'_ he lost that thought when he saw one of the members of the sound team.

"Kin-chan" was all he said as he saw the female sound nin. She wore grey camouflage pants, a green vest, and had long black hair. 'Why is she here? Could she be here for the sound plan?' then something hit him _(mentally) 'That pedophilic snake bastard! If he does what I think he'll do I'll fucking kill him'_ he thought angrily clutching his fist.

And with that he went to another thought _'It could look bad if people saw me with Kin-chan right now. They could think I actually sided with the pedophile'_ sighing he continued his thought, _'I'll have to avoid her for now. So I think I'll wait out here until it gets more crowded in there'_

So deciding to wait he sat down next to the door sighing again. Eventually more people started to arrive, the first of which was Naruto's team. Relyt looked up at the genin "So you've finally got past the genjutsu, eh?"

Naruto got a little angry at that, "What!? You mean you knew it was a genjutsu! Why didn't you tell anyone!?" Naruto yelled. "Well I thought that if you can't even get past that weak genjutsu you aren't at all ready for the chunin exam" he stated calmly "And anyways how do you think you're on the third floor when you only went up one flight of stairs?"

Naruto was still annoyed, "Well why are you sitting out here instead of waiting inside the room?" he asked.

Relyt just shrugged "I was just waiting for it to become more crowded in there, but I guess it's crowded enough now." He said as he watched all the other genin entered the room. Then Relyt got up and walked over to the door with Naruto's team.

As they walked in the first person he noticed was Kin, but luckily she didn't notice him walk in the room.

He looked over to Naruto "I'm gonna go somewhere else before you attract attention to yourself"

Naruto only got confused "What do you mean?"

Sighing he replied "You'll see" then walked to the other side of the room making sure the Kin doesn't see him.

And just about five minutes later he heard Naruto yelling some thing like "I'm going to beat each and every one of you! You don't scare me! Believe it!" he declared to everyone in the room.

Relyt's eyebrow twitched in annoyance "That's what I meant about attracting attention to yourself, retard" he muttered himself. Then he saw a boy that had silver hair, glasses and looked older then most of the genin. And of course Relyt new him. Kabuto.

Kabuto never really like Relyt because of how he always referred Orochimaru as a pedophile. Kabuto walked over to the group of genin and said to Naruto that it's a bad idea to talk like that in a room full of ninja. Then he pulled out a deck of cards. One of the things that Relyt never really understood was those ninja stat cards. He started to get bored with watching them so he just sat down in a corner and waited for the first exam to start.

After about 15 minutes he saw Dosu, a boy wearing a very long sleeve shirt and a metal gauntlet and bandages wrapped around his face only showing one eye, attacked Kabuto saying something about 'don't underestimate the sound village'. Relyt laughed a bit hearing that _'he wants to not be underestimated but he underestimates everyone else'  
_  
After about another five minutes a man in a trench coat and two scars on his face and a leaf headband on his head like a bandana.

"Listen up you baby faced degenerates! Pipe down and listen up!" he yelled at everyone in the room "My name is Ibiki Morino, and I am the first exam proctor. We are going to start the written part of the chunin exam. Everyone into the room so we can start the exam!" he continued to yell. And with that he disappeared into a puff of smoke and everyone quietly moved into the next room.

**

* * *

**

The new room had a few rows of desks and a chalkboard, and in front of the chalkboard was Ibiki.

Once everyone was seated Ibiki explained "We are now going to start the written portion of the exam. The rules are you can quit whenever you want, also if you are caught cheating five times you will be kicked out of the chunin exam, and if you quit or are caught cheating five times the rest of the team will also fail the exam. After the nine questions I will tell you the tenth question, if you get the tenth question wrong you will not only fail but you will never again be allowed to take part in the chunin exams again. Now…begin!" explained.

Everyone flipped over their test that was placed on the desks before they entered the room. Relyt looked over the test a few times, _'Ah, I see, they giving us near impossible questions and he tells us we can't get caught five times, why not fail us the first? 'cuase he wants us to cheat without them knowing. This should be easy enough with my Byakugan. Ok, now there should a few chunin that were placed here with the right answers, so all I gotta do is use my Byakugan to see who has a chunin level amount of chakra and copy from them'_ he explained to himself. He looked around the room and spied someone with the right amount of chakra and was answering the questions easily. Relyt copied from him then sat back and waited for everyone else to finish.

He looked around the room at the other genin with his Byakugan. It seemed that Kin hasn't realized he was there, and Naruto and Hinata were sitting next to each other. Naruto looked like he was freaking out, Hinata was looking at him worriedly and was blushing a little, eventually he saw Hinata offer Naruto a chance to copy her test. It didn't take long for Relyt to realize that Hinata like Naruto by how she was acting around him.  
_'Heh, that looks like it'll be fun messing with them later'_ he thought while smirking.

When Naruto was just about to copy Hinata's paper the genin behind them was disqualified scarring Naruto. Then he seemed to rethink on copying her paper and said something about not wanting to get her in trouble, which made her blush more.

Then Naruto slowly raised his arm looking like he was giving up, but then he slammed his hand on the desk and practically yelled "No! I'm not gonna give up! 'cuase I'm going to be the best Hokage there ever was! Believe it!"

Ibiki smirked as he looked at Naruto then at everyone else, who seemed to have gained more confidence, and then to the chunin who were watching them from the sides of the room who simply nodded their heads. Ibiki looked at the genin in the room "Congratulations, you pass the first exam!"

There was a few seconds of shocked silence, then Temari shot up from her seat, "What!? We pass!? But what about the tenth question? We haven't done it yet!"

Ibiki smirked again before saying "There is no tenth question! The tenth question was a test itself to see if you would stay _(I'm guessing and I really don't feel like looking it up)_ the other nine questions were to test your ability to gather information."

Everyone seemed to admit that that was a good enough answer. Naruto was smiling widely and about half of the genin were smiling but not as wide or much.

Ibiki was about to continue but there was an explosion that came from the wall near Ibiki. And out of the smoke came a veil that covered the front of the room hiding Ibiki.

The veil was pinned to the wall by four kunai that were thrown by a woman in the middle of the veil that had a brownish trench coat and a fishnet shirt.

She threw her fist in the air and yelled "All right, my name is Anko Miritashi _(close enough if wrong)_ and I am the second exam proctor so let's go!" Everyone started wide-eyed and Relyt _(oh yeah just so you know he still has his hood up) _just thought

_'what the hell?'  
_**

* * *

**

**In front of the forest of death  
**

There were about 51 genin left over from the first exam and now they were standing in front of a huge forest waiting for instructions for the second exam.

About ten minutes later Anko reappeared next to a stand that was by the gate of the forest. "Ok every, your second exam will be the survival test, you will go into the forest with one of these scrolls" she explained as she took out two different scrolls.

"This is the heaven scroll and this is the earth scroll. Each team will get a scroll and go into the forest with one of them and will have to find another team and take their scroll. You have to have both scrolls and report to the battle tower in the middle of the forest within five days. Each team will sign in and collect the first scroll at the booth once they are called."

Then Relyt remembered something and then walked over to Anko, she looked at him and asked "Yes? What do you want?"

Relyt sighed "Hokage-sama said that I would be place with a team on the second exam." Anko thought for a moment "Oh yes, you will be place with team 8." Then she yelled for team 8 to come over.

When he saw team 8 coming over he started to grow disappointed as he saw familiar faces 'this is just great, I just had to be placed on this team, ah oh well' he thought as he saw Kiba, Hinata, and the other boy walking over. When they got to Anko she said

"Team 8, for the second exam you will be accompanied by… this guy" she said remembering she wasn't supposed to reveal his name. Kiba looked at him "You again? Why do you have to go with us? Cant you go with your own team?"

"Well, unlike you, I don't have a team so I was placed with you" Relyt answered calmly. Kiba glared at Relyt and was about to say something but team 8 was being called over to the booth.

So they walked over to the booth and team 8 signed in and obtained an earth scroll. They were then told to go over to gate 34 and wait for the starting signal. No one spoke there but eventually Kiba broke the silence to ask Relyt "So what's your name? You never told us"

Relyt scratched the back of his neck and replied "Maybe I have a reason not to tell you"  
Kiba raised an eyebrow "do you?" he asked.

"Yes" was all Relyt said. Kiba was about to continue with a question but was cut off by a small explosion in the sky.

Relyt looked at it and simply stated "Well I guess it has begun, lets go" and with that he jumped off into the forest and was quickly followed by the others.

**

* * *

A/N: yeah so the exam explanations were kinda different, well, I have a reason for that. You see, I type al of this on the computer that's in my room, no internet, just Microsoft word, anyways, then I put it on a disk and transfer it to the computer that's in my dinning room with internet, and I don't feel like running back and forth looking for the right information so I put what I thought might be right. Also I can't go to the other computer since it's almost 1:00 AM. And yeah, Relyt is currently avoiding Kin but they'll see each other next chapter. And I was gonna have the whole second exam this chapter but it's getting kinda late. So later, I'll try and update as soon as I can. And next chapter it'll start to get a little more serious, meaning more fights :D **


	7. The Second Exam

**A/N: So starting Monday I go back to school and back to being grounded. So ****No TV, internet, PS2. I might be able to sneak the gameboy but anyways, this'll actually mean that I'll update faster since I'll have nothing else to do. Ok, so I'm on chapter 7. In this chapter they continue the second exam and that's all I can really tell right now. And Please review.  
**

* * *

**The Second Exam**

* * *

In the forest of death Relyt, Hinata, Kiba and Shino were running on the forest floor searching for a team with a scroll to take. After searching for about a couple hours without success of finding a team they stopped to take a quick rest. 

Kiba looked over to Relyt and asked "So you're still not gonna tell us your name?" Relyt simply smiled and said "Nope, but you'll find out eventually" "And when will that be?" Kiba asked.

He raised and eyebrow "uh, it'll be when I tell you" And of course that got Kiba mad "Why don't you tell us!?" "'cuase I don't have to" Relyt replied calmly then looked up at the top of the trees, _'Finally looks those nin are coming closer' _

He waited a few minutes for the other ninjas to closer then slowly reached for his kunai pouch. But then he noticed something, it seemed that team 8 also new about the ninjas. He moved is hand away from his kunai pouch and waited to see what'll happen. He couldn't see anything happening yet, but then two of the ninjas fell to the forest floor.

Relyt's eyes widened "What the hell happened?" he asked but then he saw two large leeches on the ninjas just as the third nin fell down from the trees and more leeches fell down onto the nin. Shino stood up "Those are blood leeches, if they are not removed from your bodies then you will die in about ten minutes" "You think you can sneak up on us? We noticed you following us about ten minutes ago" Kiba said smirking. Then Relyt "That's it? I noticed them about a half hour ago" he said calmly.

"What!? Why didn't you tell us about them earlier?" Relyt shrugged "I guess I just wanted to see what'll happen" then walked over to the enemy nin and searched them for the scroll with his Byakugan.

"Ok, so they had a heaven scroll so now we can go to the battle tower" Kiba didn't feel like arguing with him any more so he just nodded and left and was then followed by Shino and Hinata.

Relyt was about to follow them but felt chakra surge, "So it looks like they're gonna go with the plan after all, the pedophile" and then he left to follow the others.

They reached the battle tower the next day without much trouble. A few hours ago they sensed Gaara's chakra and was about to go check it out but Relyt stopped them saying 'You probably don't wanna go over there'.

When they found the tower they found it completely empty. "Well we're here pretty early so there are still a lot a people still in the forest, there is still another three days" Kiba sighed "I guess, so what are we supposed to do in the next three days?"

"I guess we should just wait and rest"

* * *

After a few hours Relyt felt another chakra that was different from before but still familiar. 

"I gotta go check something out, I'll be back in one day or less" he told everyone while standing up from his position of laying on his back. Every one looked up and Kiba asked "What is it?"

Relyt looked at him "It's always you that asks the questions isn't it?" after that he simply left.

* * *

Back in the forest Relyt was jumping tree branch to tree branch looking for where the chakra came from _'I wonder if they think they're actually supposed to kill him' _he thought knowing exactly what was happening. 

Eventually he found what he was looking for. He saw a clearing with six people in it. He saw Naruto, Sasuke and Lee unconscious, Sakura and Zaku fighting, and Kin and Dosu watching. He decided to watch for now and sat on a branch.

In the fight Sakura was make regular clones and charged Zaku but was only push back _'y'know, this is kinda pathetic'_ after a while of the same thing Sakura was able to get close to Zaku and bit his arm. _'She… bit him… what the hell?'_ After that Kin joined in the fight by grabbing Sakura by the hair. Kin was talking to Sakura coldly but Relyt couldn't hear them but he didn't really care.

Then something happened that he didn't expect, Sakura grabbed a kunai and cut her hair to get free from Kin, _'Wow, didn't think she'd actually do something like that'_ After that he sensed another group watching from behind some bushes. As soon as he noticed he heard someone yell 'Mind Transfer Jutsu!' _'Hm? Probably a Yamanaka' _he thought to himself just as the group jumped out of the bushes.

They were some of the genin from before, a blonde girl, a fat boy holding a bag of chips, and another boy with black hair _(that's all I feel like describing but you still should know who they are)_. The blonde went limp and was on the ground. Then Kin turned around towards her team and put a kunai to her throat, Relyt saw this and quickly went around the clearing getting close enough to hear them.

"Let Sakura go or I'll kill your teammate!" She demanded, Relyt started to grow angry and muttered bitch under his breath. Dosu and Zaku looked at each other and began to laugh making Ino/Kin confused. And in the blink of an eye Relyt was in the clearing standing behind Ino's body with a kunai to her throat.

"Let her go or I'll kill _you_" he threatened completely serious.

Everyone was shocked. Zaku and Dosu because they didn't know he was their, and Shikamaru and Chouji because they thought that he was a leaf ninja. Behind him he heard 'Shadow possession jutsu!'

Relyt could see his shadow changing and could feel his body being forced to take the kunai away from Ino's throat. He only smirked "Shadow possession? Is that all?" then pumped chakra into his feet then into his shadow breaking the jutsu. "Pathetic" he said as he looked back to Shikamaru was greatly shocked that someone repelled his shadow possession jutsu.

"So I'll say it again, Let her go or I'll kill you" Ino saw that she didn't have a choice and cancelled the jutsu returning to her own body. Relyt dropped the kunai from her throat and walked over to Kin who was on the ground. He kneeled down beside her "You okay?" he asked. Kin was shocked at she saw who had asked her.

"Relyt-kun!" she practically screamed as she tackled and he made a small yelp. She looked up at him through her 'little' hug "Why are you here?" He smiled and said  
"Konoha's my last stop for training, taking the chunin exam, and seeing what was going on here" he was about to continue but he sensed more people arriving at the battle tower.

"Crap, I gotta go. I'll see ya at the third exam, okay?" Kin looked disappointed that she just met up with him and then he had to leave, "Do you have to go?" Relyt frowned, he didn't want to go either but he had to "Yup, the team I was placed with for the exam will want me to go back to the battle tower" Then she was about to let go of Relyt but instead she got an idea "Okay, I'll let you go. But not before this" she said with a smirk

"Before wha-" but he was cut of when Kin moved her arms from his waist to his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was only for a few seconds but it felt a lot longer. When Kin broke the kiss Relyt looked around and saw that Ino's team was gone, Naruto's team still unconscious, and Kin's team just looked annoyed.

Relyt laughed slightly and looked back to Kin, "Well, I think I should go now, Later" Then he jumped off into the trees leaving Kin and the others behind.

He arrived back inside the battle tower and saw that there're a lot of teams there. Then he found and walked over to team 8, "Hey, I miss anything?" "It's about time you got back! Kurenai-sensai already told us about the test and the third exam!" Kiba yelled at Relyt who replied "Oh well, I already know all that stuff anyways"

"How?"

"Does it mattered?" he answered to Kiba. "Well anyways, we're supposed to report to the next floor when you arrive so lets go"

"All right"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I felt a little weird about most of this chapter and it was kinda short and fast but I'm putting it anyways. So the RelytKin pairing started and the RelytTayuya pairing wont start until the Sasuke retrieval mission. And remember, This story is mostly from Relyt's point of view so the fight we Orochimaru wasn't there and the rest where Sasuke broke Zaku's arms happened _after_ Relyt left. So review if you like it and review if you didn't, but if you didn't then tell me what you didn't like. Well, that's all I can really say right now but I'll probably update real soon. Later. **

Next Chapter: Preliminaries


	8. Preliminaries

**A/N: Hey it's me.   
Tye: Well no shit.  
Tyler: Shut the hell up!  
Tye: Fuck you!  
Tyler: Sorry I don't go that way.  
Tye: Faq.  
Tyler: Hey you're the one that just said to fuck me  
Tye: Shut up and tell the damned summary  
Tyler: Whatever, well that was fun to do lol. That was my friend Tye by the way.  
Anyways… what chapter is this again?  
Tye: 8 dumbass!  
Tyler: Well you don't gotta get personal. Anyways, so this is chapter 8 and is the beginning of the Chunin Exam Preliminaries, I'll be taking out one of the lesser shinobi to make room for Relyt. Oh yeah, I changed my mind about the whole Japanese names for the jutsu, but I couldn't find a good translator.  
Tye: Yeah what the hell were those things anyways? Can people actually tell the differences when the words are like ?  
Tyler: Probably not but we're getting off topic… again. So if anyone knows any translators that actually work or know if I'm doing something wrong please send a review or something. Well the RelytKin pairing started I have some ideas that might happen soon. To Crystal Inferno: good news and bad news, good news is that I'm not going to kill off Tayuya, she'll only be injured. Bad news is that I already stopped the voting so it's still RelytKinTayuya. This might be a very long chapter (to me) 'cuase it'll be from the beginning to the end of the prelims then next chapter I'll do the month off. Ok, ready… set-  
Tye: GO!  
Tyler: Bastard  
**

-------------------------------------

**Preliminaries**

-------------------------------------

"Hello, my name is Gemna and I will be the proctor for the third exam. But due to that there are more of you then we expected we will have some preliminaries to see who goes to the third exam" explained a man with a leaf headband like a bandana, a regular junin outfit and was coughing every once in a while.

Gemna continued his explanation "The rules are simple, it's one on one combat possibly to the death, but I will do my best to see that that doesn't happen. You can lose the match by either giving up by raising your hand in the air, you're become unconscious, or possibly die. The order of the matches are completely at random and will show up on the screen behind me. Everyone besides the first two fighters will go up to the balconies and watch the fights and wait until it is their turn. That is all, now the screen will choose the first fighters. Oh yes, whoever wants to quit must quit now or it will be too late" he finished just as a black screen appeared on the far side of the large room.

Gemna looked over the genin to see if any would quit. Eventually two people raised there hands to quit. Kabuto and the guy wearing all black and his eyeholes were just completely black _(I forget his name and it's too late to find out so screw it)_. _'Hm, wonder what they're planning to do'_ thought Relyt growing suspicious. Naruto was for some reason socked by this "Kabuto! Why are you quitting?" _'Ah, I see, he must of helped them out in the forest'_ Relyt thinking to himself. 

Kabuto looked back over to Naruto "Naruto. Ever since the encounter with the sound ninja I haven't had been able to hear in my left ear, I'm just too beat up to continue." He 'explained' and left the room with his other teammate. Gemna checked off the two ninja from a clipboard he had, "Ok, now we shall show the participants of the first match". The screen on the wall then started to show names then rapidly went through them until it finally stopped on two names.

_Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yaroi_

Sasuke smirked "Well they didn't waste any time." Sasuke and Yaroi (I think that's his name) walked to the middle of the room as the rest went to the sides and walked up the balconies.

Relyt decided to follow team 8 for a little while longer. When he found a spot to sit he saw Kiba glare at him, probably wanting to ask his name. He was about to sir on the floor and sit against the wall but was tackled by someone. He fell on the floor with the 'attacker' land on him and then he saw who it was. A happy Kin.

"Well that didn't take long. Are you always like this or just around me?" he asked her. "Only when your around" she grinning while sticking her tongue out playfully. "Heh, I don't see anything wrong with that" he said before he got kissed by Kin. They were like that for a few minutes while the kiss got a little more passionate and about a fourth of the ninja were staring at them.

When they finally broke the kiss Kiba got out of a short of shock from what he just saw "You have a girlfriend!?" "Two actually" Relyt responded while sitting Kin upright so she'd be in his lap.

"What!? Two!? Is the other a sound nin to?" Relyt looked up thoughtfully "Yiup. She's a higher rank then Kin which is probably why she's not here" Kin looked up at him "Well if she knew you'd be here she'd probably would of 'made' them take her along for the chunin exam" "Well its been like what, two years?"

"Two years, three months, one week and five days… and five hours" she said happily. Relyt raised an eyebrow "You counted the hours? Sure years, months, and weeks I'd understand but you actually counted the hours?" "We have a watch" she said almost jokingly making Relyt laugh.  
He was about to reply but then felt a sudden surge of chakra. He looked over to the arena and saw Sasuke in the air behind Yaroi and was covered in what looked like flames moving on his skin and looked like moving tattoos. _'So he was the one to receive the curse seal. I'm afraid to think of what the pedophile will do to him if he 'gets his hands on him''_ he thought and laughed a bit.

Sasuke then gave Yaroi a punch which he blocked then Sasuke turned around in mid air and dropped kicked him in the stomach then another punch and another drop kick just before Yaroi hit the ground "**Barrage of Lions!**" Sasuke was then sent back a few feet from the impact of his last kick, and Yaroi just laid there unconscious in a small crater in the ground. Gemna walked up to check on Yaroi

"Yaroi is unable to continue, Winner Sasuke Uchiha"

Relyt had to cover is ears for the high pitched scream of Ino and Sakura but couldn't because his hands were linked with each other and was around Kin waist. He laid his head down hers with his eyes forcefully shut and whispered "That was painful" making Kin smile and giggle a little. The next few fights went by fast.

Ino vs Sakura, Draw  
Lee vs Gaara, Winner Gaara  
Zaku vs Shino, Winner Shino  
Naruto vs Kiba, Winner Naruto

Somehow Relyt wasn't real surprised how the last match turned out but at the same time was laughing at how Naruto won by farting in Kiba's face. After Naruto's match it was Relyt.

_Kankuro vs Unknown  
_  
He laughed at how they put his name as 'Unknown'. Kin got off of him and he got off the floor, "Good luck"

He raised and eyebrow "Luck? Me? Heh" Kin smiled and slightly hit him over the head just before he jumped off the balcony. Kankuro was already down there and waiting "it's about time you got down here instead of flirting with your girlfriend"

Relytshrugged "Hey it's not my fault I have a life" Kankuro glared and got his puppet ready. Relyt only brought his hand to the back of his neck and thought "Hmm, so many ways to kick your ass it's almost too hard to choose. Ah, I know, I haven't used this in a while. He reached for his back and grabbed his great sword. He then shot chakra into it and it broke down the middle becoming to long swords and stood in an offensive position while Gemna said to begin. Kankuro grabbed a kunai and both of them charged at the same time. Kankuro slashed but Relyt ducked and cut Kankuro in two with his left sword bur Kankuro turned out to be a clone. He looked around quickly trying to find the real Kankuro but for some reason didn't see anything. He tried 360 vision just to see a puppet behind but it was too late, the puppet rapped six arms around in making him unable to move and dropped his swords. Relyt was currently defenseless. He sighed "I hate doing this jutsu" then started to do lighting fast hand seals with his hands lowered due to the puppet but was still able to do seals "**Annihilation Jutsu: Fire!**" and both Relyt and the puppet were covered by an enormous eruption of fire. Relyt held the jutsu for almost a minute before breaking it.

When the fire died down Relyt stood there panting with most of his clothes slightly burned, and they wondered how his clothes weren't completely burned, and he was heavily panting, but the puppet was completely destroyed. He looked around and saw that some of the puppets string was on fire so he followed the string and saw Kankuro in the air being held by strings directly above Relyt. He seemed to be unconscious because he was probably hit by the fire eruption. Some of the string holding him was on fire and eventually gave way and he fell toward the ground but Relyt caught him before he hit the ground and simply dropped him there and walked off.

"Winner, Unknown"

He made his sword whole again and put it in a scroll he had in his weapon pouch. When he got up to the balcony he was on before, he got pounced on by Kin, "That was amazing Re-" but was cut off when Relyt put his hand over her mouth then whispered "Don't say my name here yet" "Why?" she whispered but curiously "'cuase the girl over there is my sister, Hinata" Kin jumped off of him and looked toward Hinata, "Oh, so that's why you have your hood up and why they called you 'Unknown'" Relyt nodded then looked over to the screen.

_Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga_

"Damn, that's not good" "Hm? Why? Aren't they cousins?" "Yes, but remember, Neji is one of the ones that got me to leave the village in the first place" Kin tilted her head "so what's that got to do with Hinata?" Relyt sighed "Neji hates all main branch members. He could try to kill or seriously hurt her. They were going to continue talking but heard the 'Begin' to start the match.

They already down there and Hinata was scared out of her mind. Nothing happened for a while, Hinata looked around the room and Neji simply watched. Then he spoke stuff about reading her eye movements but wasn't all that interesting. "You should quit not while you have the chance" Neji said coldly.

Hinata was about to raise her hand to forfeit but Naruto stopped her, "Hinata! What are you doing!? C'mon and beat the crap out of this guy and show him that you aren't weak!" he yelled Hinata looked down "Naruto" she said to quietly for anyone to hear.

Relyt sighed "He forcing her into a corner. But it'll probably help her confidence a lot" Kin looked up at him _(they where back in the position they were in before)_ "How so?" "Well, Hinata has an obvious crush on Naruto but I think he's too dense to notice" Kin only looked back to watch the fight. Hinata looked up from the ground with determination in her eyes, "See what I mean" Relyt said while gently tightening his arms around Kin waist "It's gonna be fun to mess with them" Relyt said making Kin laugh.

Both Hinata and Neji charged at each other. The fight went on, jyuken against jyuken, Byakugan against Byakugan. The match was a little impressive, Hinata was holding against Neji but he wasn't doing his hardest and she was. At this rate she could not win. Then at the same time they hit each other on the chest. Everything seemed to pause as nothing in the room moved. But then seconds later she coughed up some blood. "Damn" was all Relyt said. Neji then started to poke her arm with two of his fingers closing her chakra points. Hinata backed away and charged again without using jyuken. The fight continued for another ten minutes but then Hinata got hit by the gentle fist again and passed out, but she was still standing and her eyes open. Neji charged for the final attack. "No" Relyt muttered then kind of teleported from his spot to the arena just in time to stop Neji.

Relyt blocked Neji's palm with his own. "The fight is over, Neji. She can no longer fight" Neji simply stood up straight and began to walk away. He turned to Hinata and saw she gad fallen down and ran over to her. He knelt down beside her and did a few seals then placed his hands hovering over her emitting a green light as others ran over the see Hinata. Kurenai was the first to get there just as he finished her healing. "She'll be okay but she still needs to go to the Hospital" Kurenai looked worried "what's wrong with her?" "She's got internal bleeding, we need some medic nins to take her to the Hospital" and as if on cue a couple of medic nins came over with a stretcher just as Naruto reached them. He looked at Hinata then to Relyt "Is she going to be okay?" "Yeah, but she'll be out for a while"

Naruto clenched his fists then walked over to a small puddle of blood; reached for it and grabbed it in his and. Neji turned around to look at him. "You will pay for what you did to Hinata, I will fight you, and I vow to win!" Naruto vowed. Neji simply left the room just before the med nins left with Hinata. Relyt walked back to the balcony with the others and then turned to them.

"Well, I guess since the ones I'm hiding from are no longer here I can tell you who I am" this surprised Kurenai and Shino simply raised an eyebrow. Relyt pulled down his hood revealing his messy black and slightly bluish hair, slightly pale skin, and white Byakugan eyes, "My name his Relyt Hyuuga, I am Hinata's brother"

They were shocked again, "But I thought Hinata's brother disappeared nine years ago!" Kurenai said. "Yep, that's me. Ran away nine years ago, went to every single village to train and now I'm back for the last part of my training" Shino spoke up "You went to all the villages to train? Even sound?"

"Yeah, that's where I met Kin-can and Tayuya-chan" "Tayuya-chan?" Kurenai asked… sorta. "Yeah my other girlfriend" Kurenai glared at him "How can you have two girlfriends?" He shrugged "I just do, they love me and I love them, it's as simple as that" Kurenai's glare lessened "You were avoiding Hinata and Neji? Why?" Relyt sighed again, "I just don't want the Hyuuga's to know I'm here yet and I don't think I can trust Kiba with a secret" "Very well, we will keep your secret" With nothing else to say Relyt sat back down with Kin sitting in his lap. She turned over to him and they gently kissed then watched the rest of the fights. It was Chouji vs Dosu, Winner Dosu. Then-

_Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi  
_  
Relyt looked at her "Good luck" "Oh so I need luck and you don't?" Relyt laughed "Kick his ass"

Kin walked over to the middle of the room and faced Shikamaru. "Aw man, I have to fight a girl?" Shikamaru complained. Kin only glared then threw a couple senbon with bells at him. He dodged the senbon easily then looked at them stuck in the wall behind him.

"Bells? Let me guess, Next time you'll throw a senbon with a bell and another without one so I will dodge the one with the bell and not notice the one without bells, well I'll just make sure to dodge all the bells, **Shadow Possession Jutsu!**" he yelled and his shadow expanded toward Kin. Kin dodge the shadow then threw two more senbon. One with a bell and another without. Shikamaru made sure to dodge them both, but behind him he heard another bell ring, this distraction caused him to get hit by the senbon. He looked to where the sound was coming from and saw the senbon in the wall had a string attached to them that Kin was pulling. Shikamaru looked at the bells trying to think ok a plan but he felt a pain in his head. "What!?"

Kin smirked "Gotcha. You see, these are no ordinary bells. They emit a special sound wave that can cause severe head aches and illusions" Shikamaru clasped his hands over his ears to stop the sound. "It's too late. Once the sound's in, there's no getting it out" Then all the sudden Shikamaru could see about 20 Kin's. The Kin's smirked as they all threw two senbon each but only two were real. This continued for about another ten minutes and Shikamaru was annoyed, "Why don't you just finish me off?"

Again Kin smirked "I see you don't like my slow and painful method, well ok, I'll just make fast _and_ painful" She was about to throw two more senbon to kill him but all the sudden she couldn't move.

"What!?" This time it was Shikamaru who smirked, "Look at your wire, don't you think it's weird that it's even casting a shadow at that height? So you're caught in my jutsu" "So what, I'll just copy your every move" In the balcony Relyt sighed _'I see where this is going'_ "Just shut up and watch" Shikamaru said annoyed, he picked up a shuriken from his weapon pouch and Kin did the same and got ready to throw them, "What are you doing!? You'll only be ending up hitting yourself!" Kin said shocked.

"We'll see, it's like a game of chicken, lets see who ducks first!" Shikamaru then threw his kunai and Kin did the same. Shikamaru simply dodged the shuriken, "Big deal, I'll just end up dodging it t-" but Kin was cut off when her head hit the wall behind her, knocking her out.

"Winner Shikamaru"

Shikamaru went pack to the balcony and Relyt jumped down to help Kin. He reached Kin and checked her condition with his Byakugan _(remember, his hood is down for now.) _'Hm, just slight bruise to the head, nothing big' he thought while he checked her head then did a few seals and placed his hands over her head, his ands starting glowing green and the wound on Kin's head started to heal. He then picked her up in his arms bridal style and walked back up to the balcony.

When he got up there he gently placed Kin on the balcony floor and her head on his lap, Kurenai looked concerned for some reason "You're not going to try anything to Shikamaru, right?" "What do you mean?" Relyt asked confused "Well he did injure your girlfriend; I'm asking you if you would try anything to get back at him" Kurenai said "Why should I? It was a legal match, he didn't do anything dishonest and she was slightly wounded, only a bruise on the back of her head, that I healed" Kurenai thought for a second "So if it wasn't a legal match, he tried something dishonest to win, and he caused a lot of damage to her you would try to get back at him?" "It's starting to sound like you want me to get back at him, but if it were like that I probably would, but I wouldn't try to kill him or anything like that unless he killed her" Relyt said.

After that no one spoke on that balcony and the last fight continued, Temari vs Tenten, Winner Temari.

Now that all of the fights were over, Gemna walked over to the middle of the arena and called all of the winners; Relyt asked Kurenai to watch Kin and jumped down to the middle of the room. They all stood in a straight row, Naruto, Relyt, Sasuke, Gaara, Dosu, Temari, Shino, and Neji.

"Alright, now that that's over with, we can explain the third exam. It will have the same rules as the preliminaries except that it determines whether you pass or fail the chunin exam. You will each receive a paper with a number on it from this box" Gemna explain while coughing and holding out a small bow with a whole on the top. He held the box in front of Naruto who took out a small folded piece of paper then Gemna moved to Relyt and got his and moved down the line until everyone had there's. "Ok, now in order of the line you will tell us your number."

Naruto held out his paper "Number one of course" Then Relyt "Number Five" Sasuke got three, Gaara four, Dosu Nine, Temari seven and Shikamaru eight. After all the number were called out, Ibiki, who was writing on a clip board as the number were called, held out the clip board and it showed a tournament chart, "This will be the order of the final exam" Ibiki explained.

**Naruto vs Neji  
Gaara vs Sasuke  
Relyt vs Shino  
Temari vs Shikamaru  
Dosu vs Shikamaru**

_'So I gotta fight Shino? That'll be interesting'_ Relyt thought to himself. He looked around the room and noticed two things that were almost worth noticing, one is that Naruto glaring Neji, and Shikamaru looking really annoyed "What? I have to fight twice?" he complained.

"Well, due do a draw, there weren't enough participants so you will fight the first and last round in the first set" Ibiki explained "You will each be given a month to train and heal and maybe even invent or learn new techniques, now you can all go" finished, Ibiki turned around and walked out of the room with all the other none genins.

Relyt placed his arm on the back of his neck "Well I guess that's it" he then walked back up to the balcony to get Kin, still unconscious, and picked her up in his arms and started to leave. He then noticed that the rest of the sound team already left, 'Figures they'd leave without even checking on Kin, I guess I'll have to get through the forest carrying her' He left the battle tower and easily got through the forest without any problems. But then he couldn't figure out what to do next. He put his hood back up, luckily Neji didn't notice him, and walked around looking for a place to stop.

Eventually he found a lake and laid Kin down in the grass by the water, then decided to lie down next to her and wait for her to wake up. About half an hour passed and she still hasn't awakened yet. Eventually he started to grow tired and started to fall asleep on the grass, next to Kin. He fell asleep and all was calm.

--------------------------------------

**A/N: Nine pages! My longest chapter yet :D  
Tye: Nub  
Tyler: Hey I don't see you writing and fanfics so sdfu  
Tye: That because I have things to do  
Tyler: and I don't? Anyways, I've been working on this chapter for two days, but only got to work on them at night. Now it's 1:48am. So the prelims are over and I replaced Kankuro in the third exam with Relyt. Oh yeah, I'm gonna open up another poll on where Relyt should stay for a while, should he stay in Naruto's apartment a little while longer, move into Kin's apartment for a while, or move in with the Hyuuga's. So please vote, this one isn't as important as my last poll because it doesn't really affect that much. But with Kin's apartment could lead to a possible lemon.  
Tye: Heh, I'm voting for that  
Tyler: lol… anyways next chapter will be with the month off, Jaraiya comes into the story and he and Relyt will help Naruto with training… Well, okay, Jaraiya will train him and Relyt will watch. So please Re-  
Tye: Read and Review!  
Tyler: Bastard**

Relyt's temporary Home:  
  
Stay's at Naruto's:

Moves to Kin's apartment:

Moves in with the Hyuuga's:

Next Chapter: A Month Off


	9. A Month Off

**A/N: I'm starting to get annoyed, sure some (or maybe a lot) of people may not like this story bur still, I only have like 6 reviews! I've seen a story with one chapter so far and it has 8 reviews! Sigh, oh well. Anyways, I've decided to cancel the last poll I put, about where Relyt will be staying for a while. So I've figured that out, I'm going to move him from Naruto's place but I wanna doing something before I do, and it probably won't be at the same time as in the anime. And I decided not to do a part with Jaraiya training Naruto. **

(I'm not going to have this chapter with the every day of the month, so I'm just going to skip through the month and have some important parts in this chapter)

* * *

A Month Off

* * *

Day One

Relyt woke up in what seemed like the edge of a lake. He could feel something lying next to him; he looks over and sees Kin snuggled up to him. _'She must of woke up and moved closer to me' _Relyt chuckled slightly.

He decided to wait for her to wake up again before he'd move. He waited a few hours in silence before she had awakened. Relyt looked at her and saw her almost awake, when she was more awake he smiled "Comfy?"

She looked at him as her eyes started to focus from being asleep; "Of course" she said smirking slightly. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"No" Kin said sarcastically, Relyt noted her sarcasm and asked "Do you know what Orochimaru is going to do?" Kin frowned at the name "All I know is about the invasion, that's all he lets us know. But Tayuya might know more, if she was here she would probably tell us"

"She'll probably be here for the invasion anyways, but then it would be kinda late to ask" "I guess so"

Relyt laughed a little "Y'know, it's kind of funny how each village sees the others" Kin was confused "What do you mean?"

"Every village sees the other like all of its shinobi are evil blood thirsty monsters, but they're only like that on there missions" Tilting her head she asked "What do you mean?" He thought a moment "Well, like you, you act completely different from when you are on mission then from when you aren't. Same with everyone in sound, Konoha sees them as evil and power hungry but really they're just a bunch of freaks" he said laughing.

"Does that mean you think me and Tayuya are freaks?" she asked teasingly. "Well, one of the most noticeable things about Tayuya-chan is her swearing" "And me?"

He thought for almost a minute before he came up with something to say, "Well, you're probably the most normal person in the sound" she decided to tease him so more "So you're saying that there's nothing special about me" He smirked "I didn't say that, just because you're the most normal person in the sound doesn't mean you're completely normal, and Tayuya-chan is probably the second most normal person, especially if you compare her with the rest of the sound four, they're probably the biggest freaks in Oto" he said laughing with Kin.

When Kin stopped laughing she asked him "So have you decided on a village yet?" Relyt frowned "Not yet, so far it'll be either Oto or Konoha, Oto gets some major points taken off because of Orochimaru, but gains some 'cause of you and Tayuya-chan" She smiled "So why would you choose Konoha?" He paused for a few seconds "Err… lack of freaks?" he said but more of asked if that was a good excuse. Kin laughed at the excuse he came up with. He loved it when she laughed, he wasn't completely sure why but it made him calm and happy. "Hey, can I ask _you_ something?" she asked slightly mocking one of his earlier questions, "What?" She smiled innocently "Well, I was wondering if you would want do stay at the apartment that I'm staying at"

Relyt was a little shocked then he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Hm, I don't think I could really trust you in a hotel room… alone… while I'm asleep… at night" she continued to act innocently, "What do you mean? What would I do for you not to trust me?" "You know what I mean, stuff that you shouldn't be doing yet"

She looked at him closely but still kept up the innocent act "Well, you did it with Tayuya" Relyt choked "What are you talking about!?" he asked with a slight blush, she looked up as if trying to recall a memory, "Well, she told me what happened that night I was gone on a mission" Only one word was going through Relyt mind _'Crap'_

He couldn't think of anything to say as she started to look at him suspiciously "Just so you know, I lied, she didn't tell me anything" _'CRAP!'_ Relyt thought starting to panic, and he couldn't figure out a good enough excuse "Err, well, I just remembered a dream I had" _'bad excuse'_ he thought while trying to look like he was telling the truth. She looked at him more closely "Hmm, ok, I'll accept that… for now. But will you stay with me for a while?"

Relyt thought for a few seconds "I'll think about it, but if I say yes then you wont do anything… you shouldn't try to do to me unless I let you, which means no using jutsu that'll make me unconscious for a few hours" She thought for a moment, he laughed inwardly seeing that she looked somewhat disappointed, "Ok" she decided.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later, and maybe then I'll let you know my decision" he told her while standing up. "Ok, and come back here _when_ you decide to stay at my hotel room" she said smiling innocently. He raised an eyebrow and ran off to train. As he left her had member of the night when Kin went on a mission leaving Relyt and Tayuya alone,

_'I can't believe Kidoumaru got me and Tayuya–chan to try and see who could drink more'_ he thought to himself with a slight blush.

* * *

**  
Day Four**

The fourth day of the month off Relyt was at Naruto's apartment lying on the couch. Naruto was in his small kitchen eating Ramen. There wasn't much at all to do. Then there was a light knock on the door. Relyt pretended he was asleep so he wouldn't have to answer it and Naruto walked over to the door.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked as he saw who was at the door. _(Heh, you might see where this is going, except different)_

"Hello Naruto-kun" she said extremely softly and shyly. Relyt cracked open an eye to see what was going on. He inwardly laughed at what he saw, he saw Hinata at the door with a bouquet of flowers and Kiba and Shino behind her. Then he got an idea. He got up and stretched as if he was asleep then walked over to the door

"Hey, I'm gonna go train for a while" he said with a fake yawn, "Oh yeah" he stopped walking out went up to Naruto and moved in directly in front of Hinata and moved his head at a certain angle, everyone was looked at him confused at what he was doing. When he was done he turned to leave "But before I go" as he passed Naruto he hit his head with enough force to move it and his face crashed right into Hinata, forcing the lips to meet. Relyt only kept going as if nothing happened, Kiba and Shino were shocked, and Naruto and Hinata were too shocked to move their faces seemed to be stuck together.

As soon as Relyt left the apartment he started to burst out laughing. When he was done laughing he went over to where he last saw Kin to tell her his decision. He found her at a training ground not to far from the lake and was doing target practice.

"Hey. Were you here to entire three days?" he asked as soon as he got up to her. "Of course not, I've only been here in the daytime doing training. So did you decide" she asked wanting to know his decision. "Yeah, I'll stay at your hotel room, only if you promise not to do anything I don't want you to" then added "unless I tell you it's ok" Kin brightened and Relyt slightly feared that she had an idea to get around that but he would worry about that later.

* * *

**Day 18-28  
**  
There was only about a week left until the final exam and Relyt couldn't think of anything to do. Last week he told Naruto, who was still pissed at what he did to him and Hinata, that he was going to move into Kin's hotel room, which was next door to Zaku and Dosu, and he got what little stuff he had there and took it to Kin's apartment. About five times she tried to do more with him then simply sleep in the bed, she'd never force him with it, just try to get him to want it. She even tried to get him drunk but failed because Relyt remember what happened last time he was drunk, and hopefully Kin still believed his excuse from before. When he wasn't with Kin he was probably training, which was hard due to the fact that he didn't have much to train on. So he just decided to train other things like the speed of hand seals.

* * *

**Day 30 **

Two days before the final exam and Relyt was getting impatient. He couldn't really get any training done and was bored as hell. He heard that Naruto was being trained by a sannin and decided to check it out. He saw he was being trained by Jaraiya, the toad sage. Relyt knew Jaraiya and knew of what he does in his… free time. He went back to the hotel and decided to simply sleep off the rest of the two days. He woke up in the middle of the night to see Kin sleeping on top of him. He decided it was harmless and he let her sleep there, "Relyt-kun" he heard her moan slightly as she whispered his name.

_'Is sex all she's been thinking about lately? I'm starting to wonder if I should just give in'_ he tried to fall back asleep but she started to moan again, then she started to get louder.

Eventually he figured out that he couldn't get to sleep on his own so he used the help of a jutsu… ok, he used a pressure point, whatever.

* * *

**Day 31 **

Relyt simply wanted to sleep the last day off, and he did. He was thinking about the exam and what kinds of attacks he should use in his fight.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 9 slightly edited, Well day 4 and 30 were, er, interesting. And yes, Relyt got drunk with Tayuya before and the 'things' that happened after. Heh. Anyways, I'm still having problems with English-Japanese translators, the best I could get is the one on ask. It's good enough anyways, so now I'll probably be having the jutsu name like 'Kaimetsu no Jutsu: Kaji **(Annihilation Jutsu: Fire)**!' I think I got fire wrong, but the Ask translator gives you like 20 results so I just picked one. I also had to redo the end of this chapter because I didn't like how it ended before, which was where Relyt and Kin and sex but no lemon. I don't think I can do a lemon right now. Sure I can easily think of one in my head, I just can't type it down. Also I will be changing the story from T to M just in case. Well, that's all for now, Later **

Anyways, please review, whether you like or dislike the story, if you dislike it then tell me wont you don't like about it and I will try to fix it, (by fixing I don't mean redoing chapters, just making future ones better)

Next Chapter: The Third Exam


	10. The Third Exam

**A/N: Ok, I've decided two things; one is that I probably won't have any lemons until the next story, and two: I've decided to combine the sand-sound invasion with the Sasuke retrieval mission, except it won't be a mission, also the invasion will be right after the third exam, you might not want to know this but I put it so people won't say 'What the hell?'. Now there's not much else to say except- **

Read and Review!

**

* * *

**

The Third Exam

* * *

Finally it was the day of the final exam and Relyt couldn't wait to get started. He was running toward the arena almost as fast as he could, and got from Kin's apartment to the arena in about two minutes. He noticed when he woke up that Kin wasn't there, and Relyt had a bad feeling about that.

He had his hood up to hide his face as he entered the arena. He saw most of the genin (except Naruto, Sasuke, and Dosu) already there. He looked up into the crowed and almost immediately saw his father, Hiashi. He clenched his fist in anger but did his best to control it. Next to Hiashi was his other younger sister, Hanabi. Relyt wondered if he treated Hanabi the same way as Hinata. Relyt didn't know since he left while his mother was still pregnant with Hanabi, and Relyt has only seen her once before, when he was passing Konoha about a year ago while heading toward Suna. He walked up and joined the line of genin waiting for the others to arrive, and he continued to look over the audience. He saw Hinata and Kiba, and the rest of the other genin that didn't make it to the final exam, but didn't see Kin up there and grew more nervous. About ten minutes later he heard a noise and looked behind him, he saw Naruto running towards them and thought he saw a couple chunin's trying to hold off a pack of bulls.

"Sorry I'm late" Naruto apologized gasping. There was a different proctor then before, instead of Gemna this one basically had the same outfit except for a stick in his mouth and wasn't as pale as Gemna and had brown hair. After another twenty minutes the proctor gave up waiting for the rest of the genin to arrive.

"All right, we will now start the matches and if Sasuke Uchiha doesn't show up by the time of his match he will be disqualified. I will be your third exam proctor, Hayate. The rules of the third exam are the same as the preliminaries; you fight until either your opponent can no longer fight or dies. Everyone, except the two for the first match, will move to upper level to wait for their match" Hayate finished _(if his name's wrong it's close enough) _then walked over to the far side of the arena and waited for the match. The genin, and Relyt, walked over to a pathway on the side of the arena, they went in and found a small room with tree walls, the fourth side was open so they could watch the fights. Naruto and Neji were both in the middle of the arena staring at each other. Hayate raised is hand then lowered it "Begin" and the match started.

Naruto raised his arm midway with his hand in a fist, "I never go back on my word, I vow to win!" he declared.

Neji smirked "You cannot win, you were destined to be a failure, so you always will be a failure, you cannot fight destiny" Relyt sighed _'Does he always severally underestimate his opponent? And who is he to decide destiny?'_ Naruto charged Neji with a punch which Neji easily blocked. Then Naruto did a barrage of punches, all of which Neji easily blocked. Then Neji stuck out his index and middle fingers and jabbed them into Naruto's shoulder cutting of some of his chakra, Naruto fell to the ground but of course got back up. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled making ten shadow clones, then charged. Neji used Jyuken to easily destroy the clones. "There's more where those came from! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled again but this time he made twenty clones spread across the area between him and Neji, then charged. After easily taking out a few clones he charged the Naruto farthest away while avoiding the rest. When he got to the Naruto he used gentle fist and hit him squarely in the chest. Everything seemed to stop as the clones started to go off in little clouds of smoke one by one. "I figured that you would not attack me and stay the farthest away and not attack, but it only but you easier to find! See? You cannot defy destiny" But just as Neji finished his little destiny speech, the Naruto that he attacked disappeared into a puff of smoke, Neji was shocked "What!" Then the last Naruto behind him hit him with a kunai. "That's it!" then Neji charged Naruto and started to continuously hit his chakra points with his fingers, "4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm, 64 palm!" Neji said counting his hits then hit Naruto pack with the last hit. Naruto fell on the ground with the last hit and was trying to get back up. "It is useless, I have cut off all 64 of your chakra points, you can no longer use any jutsu, you can no longer hope to win" Neji stated, but Naruto still tried to get back up. Neji started walking away but was stopped when he heard Naruto, "Hey, don't underestimate me, this is not over yet!" Naruto panted and was barely able to stand.

Neji was shocked but hid it and calmly stated "It is useless, even if you were able to fight you could use no chakra, it's a miracle that you're even standing" but Naruto only ignored him and made a hand seal to try and gather charka, but nothing happened. But then the small rocks around him started to float upwards, then some chakra started to leak out of him, then the chakra shot of out him, but it wasn't the regular blue chakra, it was red. Relyt was shocked, but then realized where the chakra was coming from, then he grinned _'this is about to get good'_ Soon the chakra died down then formed a layer over Naruto, also all of his wounds had healed. Neji was more shocked then Relyt was "What! Impossible!" Naruto disappeared and reappeared in midair and threw some kunai. Neji dodged the kunai and caught the last one, then through it back along with his own shuriken, but Naruto disappeared in midair and reappeared on the ground. Naruto took out another kunai and charged Neji, while he took out is own kunai. Both kunai met in a slash, Naruto's powered with chakra and Neji's powered from a rotation _(forgot to mention it before, I think)_ the contact with the kunai caused an explosion so nobody could see who would still be standing. When the smoke cleared there were two craters in the field, but could not tell who was in which one. But then someone started to come out of a crater, it was Neji. He slowly got out of the crater and walked over to Naruto's. The smoke cleared around the crater to reveal Naruto, unconscious. Neji was probably about to smirk when Naruto shot out of the ground hitting Neji with a hard uppercut, Neji fell to the ground unconscious and the Naruto in the crater vanished into smoke, a clone.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto started to run and jump around as the crowd went wild. As Naruto went up to were the other genin were, Neji was being put on a stretcher and taken away by some medic nin. A ninja appeared next to Hayate and whispered something in his ear then disappeared, "Since Sasuke Uchiha hasn't shown up yet we will postpone the match and move on to the next" Hayate announced, and the next fight was Shino and Relyt. Relyt and Shino went down to the field and faced each other and waited for the match to start. "Begin"

At first no one moved, thinking of what to do while keeping an eye on their opponent. _'Lets see… should I use the sword…ah what the hell'_ he thought finally deciding. He pulled his sword off of his back and held it ready. Relyt charged Shino and struck him with the sword splitting him in two. But the two halves soon turned into a mass of bugs, a bug clone. He looked around and still didn't see Shino, his guess was that he had to be underground somewhere, so he activated his Byakugan without anyone noticing. He saw that Shino was underground, but the problem was getting to him. Then Relyt got and idea. He ran over to the spot directly above where Shino was hiding and jumped, when he came to the ground he thrust his sword into the ground, "**Impact!**" then the ground hit by the sword compress downward toward Shino, if he was hit he would die, but he managed to escape and came back to the surface. Relyt pulled his sword from the ground and stood ready. Shino again didn't move but Relyt could tell it wasn't a clone so he charged again. This time Shino acted "**Parasitic Insect Jutsu!" **Relyt was covered with insects as soon as he got close to Shino. _'Damn, only one thing to do'_ He did a few quick seals, "**Kaimetsu no Jutsu: Kaji **(annihilation jutsu: fire)" Relyt hated this jutsu because of its double-edge sword affect, but had no choice. There was soon a huge eruption of fire where Relyt stood, also taking Shino. He didn't need the jutsu to take out Shino, just the bugs, so after he was sure the bugs were gone he canceled the jutsu. The eruption stopped, the bugs were either gone or on fire on the ground, Shino injured from the flames, and Relyt panting. Relyt attacked before Shino could put his guard back up, Relyt made one shadow clone appear a few yards behind Shino, Relyt reached Shino and punched him in the face but kept his momentum by spinning a delivered a kick sending Shino back a few yards toward the clone, the clone jumped and kicked Shino back to the real Relyt, while the real Relyt still with his momentum he kneed Shino sending him to the ground and called off his clone. He cautiously walked over to Shino and saw that he was unconscious.

"Winner, Unknown"

Oh, right. They were still calling him by 'Unknown'. Relyt bent down and healed Shino until he was able to move, but was still unconscious. He walked back to the genin and let the medic nin take Shino. The next match was Temari against Shikamaru. _(I'm to lazy to write all the fights so I'm gonna just write who and how they won)_ Winner Temari, win by forfeit. After that Sasuke had finally arrived. This time he had the same clothes as before but black and his hair was a little longer. Sasuke vs Gaara, Winner Sasuke, win by Chidori. After that fight the second set of matches began.

**Naruto vs Sasuke  
Relyt vs Temari **

Naruto vs Sasuke, Winner Naruto, Sasuke loss from chakra exhaustion _(some of you are probably pissed that I'm too lazy to write in that fight but I couldn't think of anything and I'm lazy)_. Everyone was shocked that Naruto defeated Sasuke last match, one of the reasons he lost was because he underestimated his opponent and was overconfident, but Sasuke is probably gonna be pissed when he wakes up. Well the next match was Relyt against Temari and- "I forfeit!"

_'What? Dammit! I wanted to fight! Rip-off'_ Relyt thought annoyed that Temari quit.

Hayate looked at a clipboard, "Ok then, next match is Naruto Uzumaki against Unknown" Relyt was disappointed even though he did want to fight Naruto.

Both Relyt and Naruto walked to the middle of the arena and stood across from each other, "This is the last match of the Chunin exam, you have done very good to have gotten this far, now Begin!" Hayate finished starting the match.

This fight Relyt decided to not use his sword yet, then got into a defensive position knowing Naruto would attack first. He was right; Naruto charged forward and threw a punch. Relyt caught the punch with his palm then pulled Naruto into his knee causing Naruto to fly back. Relyt charged as Naruto got up, Relyt did a short flying kick then added another with his other foot, sending Naruto back some more. This time Naruto got up quickly and made four shadow clones, then charged. They surrounded Relyt then moved in, just as they got to him Relyt ducked then elbowed two of the clones, then he kicked the other then jumped back and quickly threw a kunai at the last. When that was done all that were left was Relyt and the real Naruto. Then Relyt had and idea, he quickly ran to Naruto who tried to punch but Relyt caught his fist again, but this time he didn't pull his fist, only held it. Relyt smirked "This should make things more interesting" he then did the same trick he did on Neji over a month ago. A large amount of chakra exploded out of Naruto, and Relyt still holding his fist moved his hold to his wrist for a better grip. As soon as the chakra stopped Relyt did a quick spin kick and sent Naruto back again. About a minute past and Naruto hasn't moved, "Winner-" "No! This isn't over yet" Relyt said interrupting Hayate.

Soon after that Naruto started to get back up and chakra shot out of him again. But this time it wasn't his regular blue chakra, it was the red chakra.

Relyt's attack wasted all of Naruto's chakra, making the red chakra appear. Relyt's plan had worked. _'This is where it gets interesting' _Relyt threw a kunai, which Naruto blocked easily, then attacked. Relyt sent a kick but Naruto dodged, then a punch, then a sweep kick, all of which was dodged. Naruto appeared behind Relyt and hit him forward where he reappeared and kicked Relyt back. Relyt landed on his hands and did a flip to get on his feet. Naruto appeared in front of Relyt and punched at his face, but Relyt was able to dodge then kneed Naruto, Relyt continued his counter with a barrage of punches and kicks, Relyt finished the attack with a spin kick into the wall, then jumped back. He could see Naruto in the hole in the wall, he got kunai from his pouch and put chakra into for a lot more affect, and Relyt picked up his sword and did the same with it. They both charged at the same time, Naruto with a chakra enhanced kunai and Relyt with a chakra enhanced sword. They got closer until the weapons finally met, the chakra enhancement causing a huge explosion. Dust covered the entire field, blocking the spectators of their view. When the smoke cleared it show both of them on the ground trying to get back up. Relyt got up first, his were closed but he could feel it. His hood was down.

The explosion must have blown the hood back and now everyone could see his face. He slowly opened his eyes revealing his Byakugan. He looked up to the stands and directly to Hiashi. Hiashi looked too shocked to even breathe; Relyt chuckled a little then looked back to his opponent. Naruto was half way up and ways panting heavily while Relyt was only panting lightly. Also the red chakra was gone from Naruto.

"All of your chakra is now gone, you can no longer fight" and just as he finished that sentence he noticed some smoke in the air _'So it's starting. Well, at least I was able to get a few good fights'_

He looked back to Naruto and took out a soldier pill, "Here, you'll need this" then tossed him the pill. Naruto caught it but was confused, "Why are you giving me this" Naruto asked, still panting. "You'll see soon enough, but I think our match will have to end now" Relyt said calmly as he saw a bunch of faint feathers in the air, he knew it was a Kabuto's genjutsu. Relyt covered his ears with charka to prevent him getting affected by the genjutsu. Naruto was already getting tired from the genjutsu, "Hey, what's going o-" Naruto fell asleep before he could finish his question.

Relyt stared at Naruto for a moment before jumping off out of the arena thinking one thing

_'The invasion has begun'_

**

* * *

**

**  
A/N: Heh, this chapter took me three days, only working on it at night. I decided to just not to give the jutsu Japanese names, it's too complicated and I'm too lazy. So the invasion has started and Tayuya will most likely appear next chapter, but can't say for sure 'cause of how easily this story changes, for example: When I first thought of the prologue it was going to be where the Hyuuga forced Relyt out by force, force meaning they beat the crap out of him, a five year old, they would probably do that. Anyways, I know for sure what the ends gonna be like and pretty sure what the beginning of the sequel is gonna be like. That's right, there's gonna be a sequel, or might try and make a Naruharem first, I guess I'll have to see what happens. Also there is no all powerful shinobi here, Naruto's like high chunin and Relyt like around Itachi's strength, yeah not all powerful might still strong as hell. Anyways, that's all for now later! **

Read and Review

Next Chapter: The Invasion


	11. The Invasion

**A/N: Hey, so I'm redoing like half of chapter 11, mostly because I recently thought of something better. **

_(Warning: Might not want to know)_ I would have wrote this sooner but I've been _(and still am)_ sick for the past like week: swore throat, head aches, completely stuffed nose, and coughing fits (coughing caused a little vomiting) _X(_ yeah, sucks, but now it's just the coughing.

Anyways, the first half of the original chapter 11 is exactly the same.

I am glad with the reviews I have received so far, only 1 more away from chapter 12. Also I am sorry for having the story go to fast, just for some reason I've been having each event in one chapter. Also, I am almost through my writers block so I've figured out what chap 12 is gonna be about.

Read and Review.

--------------------------------------------------

The Invasion

--------------------------------------------------

The village of the leaf was under attack.

The sand and sound ninja are fighting together against the leaf. The sand nin are mainly positioned outside the village while the sound is fighting inside. There was a fight going on in the chunin exam arena, about four sound chunin against two leaf jonin. On the roof of the arena the Hokage a knife at hid throat being held by Orochimaru who pretended to be the Kazekage from the sand village, and so far it wasn't looking good for the leaf. Even with all the fighting Relyt was still bored.

He doesn't really have a side to fight on since he's not a ninja from any village. He'd simply lay down on a big tree branch near the arena and watched the Orochimaru fight against the Hokage, who managed to get away from Orochimaru. He was putting up a pretty good fight considering he was so old but his jutsu's were still impressive. Then Relyt noticed four sound nin jump to the four corners on the roof, all of whom he knew.

The first was a boy with black hair and dark skin. Probably the most noticeably thing about him was the fact that he has six arms. Kidoumaru.

The second was a rather large boy with a orange mohawk, there wasn't much weird about him except for his size. Jiroubo.

The third was another boy with light blue hair and looked slightly feminine. The most noticeable...scratch that…disturbing thing about him was the second identical head sprouting from his neck. Sakon.

Relyt eye gave a disturbingly twitch when he noticed the third boy, as his usual reaction. And last was a girl with red hair that was mostly kept up in a weird sort of headpiece_ (only word I could use to describe it)_. Tayuya.

The whole sound four was there on the roof. One of the things that always confused Relyt was that most of the time they were called the "The Sound Four" and some times it was "The Sound Five", this confused him because it made where he wasn't sure if Kimimaro was a member of the group of not.

The sound four put up a barrier so that no one could interrupt Orochimaru's fight, then put up more barriers to protect themselves. The fight was interesting but at the same time it seemed to only repeat itself; The Hokage would do a jutsu and Orochimaru would either block or dodge and it just kept going on like that. Orochimaru did a back flip landing on his hands "**Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!**" then completed his flip landing on his feet. A coffin started to come out from the roof, then another, and another tried but the Hokage stopped it. The two coffins that made it had their names on them 'First Hokage' and 'Second Hokage'. Then Orochimaru brought out two kunai, each with a red tag.

The two coffins slowing opened and the figures inside stepped out. One had black hair with red armor, the first Hokage. The other had white hair with blue armor, the second Hokage.

Relyt growled inwardly _'the bastard better not have used her for this' _he thought as Orochimaru place the two red tagged kunai inside of the first and second Hokage's heads. Then the two Hokage's turned on the third Hokage _(that came out wrong, lol)_

_(I really don't want to go through this fight sequence, so since I'm lazy I'm going to do a like thirty minute time skip)  
_  
**Thirty Minutes Later  
**  
The third Hokage was in the middle of a small forest on top of the chunin exam roof. Everywhere in the barrier were trees, and in the middle was a wall of earth. The third Hokage stood in the middle with two shadow clones behind him.

The two clones charged the first and second Hokage and placed their hands on the Hokage's shoulders, "**Seal of the Reaper!**"_(or something like that)_ Then a ghostly purplish hand shot out from both clones stomachs and grabbed inside of the Kage's, the arms slowly moved out until a blue essence came out of the Kage's and was pulled into the two clones. The two Hokage smiled as their color started to fade, and then slowly they started to crumble. The First Hokage crumble down first, revealing a dead horror-stricken Zaku.

----------------------------

Relyt starred in horror as he realized who the other was. The Second Hokage crumble down, revealing the same horror-stricken face of Kin…dead.

Relyt stared at her lifeless corpse, in under a minute his emotion went from horror, to grief, to sorrow, and then to a pure blind rage, "No" he whispered to himself, "No" then he clenched his fist tightly "NO!" then jumped at the barrier.

-------------------------

Inside the barrier the Hokage was about to charge Orochimaru to seal him, but as soon as he charged there was a shudder, it was almost like a pounding. The area shuddered again, and again, and again, but no there was a faint yelling _"Bastard! Damn you!"_ and that's when the barrier shattered.

They could almost see a figure at the edge of the forest with a great sword out. The figure swung it to the side then charged at an incredible speed.

------------------------

Relyt charged Orochimaru with his great sword out, he swung it horizontally but Orochimaru was able to duck under it, but Relyt continued the attack by kicking the sannin in the face, sending him back a few yards. As soon as Relyt touched the ground from his kick he charged again. He divided his sword in two and slashed horizontally again and missed and then slashed again with his left sword diagonally and made contact, but Orochimaru turned into smoke, a clone.

He looked behind him and saw his enemy, he charged again and it was another clone, so he activated his Byakugan.

Behind him again was the real Orochimaru a few yards back. Relyt quickly turned around and threw his left sword toward the sannin, **"Annihilation Jutsu: Sword!"** then as the flying sword got about ten feet away from him it burst into smoke, and out of that smoke came hundreds and hundreds of swords continuously shooting from the smoke at the speed of light. And of course about a third of them hit, but the pedophile was still alive and able to walk, but barely.

As soon as a sword hit something it disappeared until Relyt ended the jutsu and the original sword was imbedded in the branch where the smoke was. Relyt again charged and quickly grabbed the left-half sword as he past it and was heading toward Orochimaru.

The snake sannin shot out snakes from his sleeves but Relyt only slashed those out of the way, he sent more but with the same results. More snakes attacked but Relyt still only got closer and closer.

When he got about ten feet away Orochimaru turned his tongue into a snake that attacked Relyt, but Relyt jumped up and landed on the snakes head pinning it to the ground with his foot.

Time seemed to slow down as Relyt with one swift motion he spun and sliced off the snake/tongue in half with his left sword then continued the spin and the right sword connected with Otokage's body. The sword cleanly slice through the sannin cutting him in half with a sort of / shaped slice.

Both halves fell to the ground as Relyt stopped his movement then turned to look at the body; he was still alive but will die at any second now.

He then ran over to Kin's body and knelt down beside her and checked her vitals for a last hope.

Nothing. She was dead. And all because of the snake bastard.

"Damn… Dammit… Dammit" He repeated as his voice starting to shake. He held her close and started to sob.

**_'So it is you'_**

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: I guess you could call that a cliff hanger. Also for the first time, I have not done the whole event in just one chapter :D Also I added a new jutsu that I've been wanting to put for while. Also I have been thinking up some new stories, that I will list at the end of this A/N.** **And I do not count this as an actual update so it does not go against my current 12 review thing (only 1 more). I'm not even sure if replacing chaps will reduce the amount of reviews I already have or not, but if it does I won't count against it. The only thing left to say is that I feel a lot better now (mentallyreviews and physicallysickness, It's been a day since top A/N)**

Next Day: and coincidentaly now i have all 12 reviews :D  
and to Fox Aflame: I'm still thinking about a lemon, if i do end up adding a lemon, it'll be at the end of chapter 9 

Story Ideas

No-name A Naruharem, so far I haven't come up with a plot, even though not many harem stories have plots except to get as many girls as you want.

Life after Death a Bleach fic… with Relyt! But a different Relyt with different abilities. The plot so far s kinda typical: dude dies, becomes soul reaper, then kicks ass. Pairing… I'll keep secret for now. But I'll wait a while to get to know the Bleach characters better before I start this.

Death's Apprentice Top Secret:D

Later, Tyler


	12. Authors Note

**A/N:** 12 chapters...over **2000** hits…3 favorites…6 alerts… and only **8** reviews… what the hell…

Only **8** people out of **2000+** reviewed, I only needed 12 reviews, **only 4 reviews more**. I'm thinking of just screwing the 12 review thing if this takes to long.

C'mon people, **only 4 reviews left for me to write the actual new chapter**.

And when/if I get the reviews then I'll replace this little note with the actual chapter 12.

**So please review.**

And sorry if it sounds like i'm just complaining.


	13. Awkward Situations

**A/N: Hey, I re-did chapter 11 and I noticed something… nobody re-read it, it stayed at 72 hits from when I edited like half of that chapter till…well now. And coincidentally the day I updated chapter 11 (for the second time) it was the same day I got my twelfth review:D. Before reading this chap you must re-read chapter 11 or you will get lost on what's happening. **

Un-story related: Well my coughing fits started to come back (as mentioned in chap 11 A/N) They're not that bad, they usually stop when I start to choke :)

Now Re-read, Read, and Review

* * *

**  
REMEMBER, YOU MUST RE-READ CHPATER 11**

* * *

**  
Chapter 12: Awkward Situations  
**

* * *

**_  
'So it is you'_**

'_What? What was-'  
_  
Relyt was on a tree branch made by the first Hokage with Kin's dead body in his arms. He looked up to see…

The death god, hovering only a few feet away from him.

**_'I will help you. I'm doing you a favor only because of wha will happen in your future. What it is, I shall not say' _**

The death god was not actually saying this; it was more like Relyt could hear his voice in his head. Slowly, the death god raised his right arm halfway. When it was completely half way a blue essence came out from his sleeve. The essence then slowly drifted toward Relyt then into Kin. The color was coming back to her face as did her breathing, the only thing is that she was still unconscious.

"Thank you" Relyt said quietly as he held Kin closer to him. Then the death god started to fade away, but before hid did completely, he heard **_'We shall meet again'_**

Then he was gone, and Relyt was still wondering, why? Why did the death god help him by bring Kin back? What reason did he have? Of course Relyt was happy that Kin was alive again, but he still wonders why the death god did it.

Then al the sudden, the branched started to disappear. Relyt pick Kin up bridal style and jumped down do the actual roof. By the time all of this branches were gone Relyt was in the middle of the roof with Kin in his arms…and surrounded by the sound four.

They were all starring wide-eyed at something that was about twenty feet away from him and…it was the upper half of Orochimaru's dead body.

"Um, well this is awkward" Relyt said smiling nervously.

Sakon fainted, fell down, rolled off the roof, and fell to his death (**_XD_**).

Then Kidoumaru spoke "Y-you killed Orochima-maru-sama?" Relyt again smiled nervously and put his hand behind his head, "Uh, yeah I guess so"

Jiroubo grimaced and yelled "Y-you bastard!" then attacked. Relyt quickly made a shadow clone at gave Kin to it.

Jiroubo simply 'tried' to punch the hell out of Relyt, but of course failed. Relyt simply dodged all the punches and eventually when he got bored of dodging he kneed Jiroubo in the gut but was high enough to still break some ribs, then Jiroubo fainted and the same happened to him as did Sakon, meaning he rolled of the roof and fell to his death with a loud splat.

Relyt sensed Kidoumaru getting ready to do some weird spider jutsu and before he could Relyt turned around and threw his left-half sword, "Annihilation Jutsu: Sword!" and the sword turned to smoke and out of the smoke shot out a continuous barrage of swords shooting at Kidoumaru at extremely high speeds. The only thing different about how he died is that instead of rolling off the roof and falling to his death, he was simply shredded into a bunch of small peaces.

Relyt looked at his right hand as he went to get his left-half sword and started to count his fingers, _'Let's see, one: Sakon's dead, two: Jiroubo's dead, three: Kidoumaru's dead, four: Kimimaro isn't here, and that just leaves Tayuya'  
_  
He put his sword back together and placed it on his back then turned to Tayuya.

She didn't want to fight him. But still she brought out her flute then attacked.

Relyt dodged and Tayuya slashed again with her flute. After about ten minutes of that they stood facing each other, Tayuya with her flute ready, and Relyt simply stood.

"Why don't you do anything!? Fight me dammit!" Tayuya yelled. Even though she seemed angry Relyt could still see tears starting to form.

Then suddenly he was surrounded by three ogres, "I don't want to fight you" Relyt said calmly then turned around and slashed one of the ogres away. The second ogre came from behind and was swinging its club down at Relyt; he sidestepped then thrust his sword into it. Then the third came from the side; but Relyt simply jumped over it and cut off its head.

_'Something's not right, why is she doing this when Orochimaru is already dead?'_

Then Relyt had an idea, he jumped behind Tayuya and saw that her curse mark was glowing a dark purple. Tayuya quickly turned around and was suddenly in her second curse seal form.

Her skin turned brown, her eyes turned yellow, her hair grew longer, and she grew some seemingly randomly placed horns on her head.

The curse mark was in control and was set to kill Relyt, but of course he had a plan.

She started playing her flute for a genjutsu but Relyt covered his ears with chakra so it would have no effect. She then charged Relyt swinging her flute at him but he managed to dodge.

Relyt jumped high in the air and landed on a tree branch close by; he placed his sword on his back and held out his arm; from his hand shot out a thin blue beam of chakra _(imagine when Hinata does the things with the chakra beams except with just one beam)_.

He jumped again to an area behind Tayuya and did another jump shooting straight for her. He pointed the chakra beam directly on the seal on the back of her neck, when it hit the seal it started to glow brighter and brighter the closer Relyt got.

Tayuya was in pain but the part of her still in control made it so she did not stop him. Soon he was only a few feet away from her and the seal was shooting out light, then he got right up to it.

As soon as he did the light stopped then reappeared making an explosion of light temporary blinding everyone there. Soon the light died down and they could all see again, Tayuya was unconscious but her seal was destroyed.

Relyt walked over to her and picked her up bridal style just as the clone holding Kin appeared beside him.

He looked around to the Hokage "So is the war over?"

Sarutobi smiled and nodded "Yes, I believe it is"

Relyt sighed "Good, I was getting tired of this"

The Hokage only laughed as Relyt and his clone walked away holding Kin and Tayuya.

* * *

When Relyt arrived inside the Hotel room he placed both Kin and Tayuya on the bed. He looked around and saw nowhere for him to lie down so he decided to sleep on a chair. 

Just as he was about to sit down there was a knock on the door. Relyt moaned tiredly and went to answer the door. He opened it and on the other side of the door was Hiashi Hyuuga.

"What?" Relyt spat out.

Hiashi only kept his usual cold/calm look, "I see you have returned"

Relyt narrowed his eyes slightly, "The hell do you care?"

"I see you no longer show respect" Hiashi said, his voice staying monotone.

"Heh, yeah, like you deserve it" Relyt said sarcastically.

"I will ask you to return to the Hyuuga compound"

His eyes widened "Now why the hell would I do that?"

"All Hyuuga must maintain the Hyuuga way, even you" Hiashi stated.

"The Hyuuga way can go to hell for all I care" Relyt said getting bored. "But how about this? Give me a fight, if the Hyuuga wins then I will return to the compound, but if I win you have to leave me alone unless absolutely needed"

Hiashi pondered for a few moments then decided "Agreed"

"Tomorrow"

* * *

Relyt picked up Tayuya and then found an extra room…that he didn't know about. He went in and saw that there was another bed there. Relyt sweat-dropped. 

_'Wow, she didn't tell me about this so I would think there'd be only one bed'  
_  
He sighed then place Tayuya on the bed. He left the room and closed the door. He turned back to the door and placed a protective seal on it so that no one dangerous to Tayuya would be able to enter from any way possible. It also prevented Tayuya from leaving.

He walked over and laid down on the 'main' bed, next to Kin, and soon he was deeply asleep.

* * *

Relyt woke up about noon the next day. Kin was asleep and, by checking with Byakugan, so was Tayuya. Relyt yawned and decided he'd better go to Hyuuga compound now.

* * *

When Relyt arrived at the Hyuuga compound he was greeted by a lower branch family guard. 

"State your business"

Relyt raised an eyebrow "Damn, I don't remember all Hyuuga's talking so monotone. Anyways, I'm supposed to see Hiashi"

The guards were in shock, "So… you our Relyt?"

He sighed "Yes"

"You have returned! Why did you leave?" the guard asked.

"Just take me to Hiashi" Relyt said annoyed.

The guard didn't talk anymore but led Relyt through the main gate and into the main dojo.

When they got there Hiashi was sitting at the far side of the dojo, on the right side were Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji, and on the left side were some other main and lower branch family.

Relyt put his hand behind his neck, "So there's an audience? Whatever, who am I gonna fight?"

Hiashi stood up "You will be fighting me"

Relyt smirked "Perfect"

Hiashi turned to the other Hyuuga "But first…does anyone here know who this is?"

None of the Hyuuga said anything. Relyt turned to Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji.

"Ouch, that hurts that you don't even remember your own brother" Relyt said mockingly holding his hand to his heart, but he laughed when he saw their shocked faces.

"Anyways, I am Relyt…Hyuuga, I left nine years ago because the Hyuuga's were just a bunch of stuck up assholes" he said in a bored tone. The three on the right were still in shock and the Hyuuga's on the left were giving him glares for what he said.

"So, shall we start?" he asked as Hiashi went into the jyuken stance. "This'll be fun, I don't really use jyuken a lot, just for quick kills" he said also going into a jyuken stance.

Hiashi attacked first, he ran to Relyt and shot out his open palm but Relyt easily pushed it away and countered by hitting Hiashi's stomach with gentle fist and then deep a sweep kick and while Hiashi was falling Relyt spun around and elbowed Hiashi in the face, sending him back a few feet. Usually it would seem that Hiashi would have been able to dodge or counter but it was to fast.

"What? Is that it?"

Hiashi quickly got back up and went into a defensive stance, so this time Relyt attacked. He used jyuken but Hiashi was able to push his blows away, until Relyt did another sweep kick, so Hiashi fell forward again except this time instead of spinning he simply stayed crouched low from the spin kick and shot an open palm upward right into Hiashi's chin, knocking him back once again.

"Done yet? I'm getting bored so I think I'll end this soon"

Hiashi growled in frustration and activated his Byakugan and attacked. Relyt was again easily pushing away Hiashi's attacks but then Relyt's vision blurred out for a second, and because of that second, Hiashi was able to hit Relyt on the shoulder.

Relyt stepped back and looked at his shoulder and smiled "Well, at least I got some damage done to me"

Hiashi attacked again and shot out his arm using jyuken, but Relyt side-stepped and grabbed his arm. Relyt smirked then pulled Hiashi's arm making stumble forward and while Hiashi was falling forward Relyt went forward also and slammed an open palm onto Hiashi's forehead without jyuken. Hiashi flew back about twenty feet until he stopped. Hiashi tried to get back up but found himself unable to.

"Well, looks like I win. I'm leaving" Relyt said while turning around yawning. He quickly used Byakugan to see the others faces, and all of them were to shocked to move. _'Those who remember me probably only remember me being weak. Heh, well I showed them'  
_

* * *

Relyt was back at the apartment and simply went over to the bed and fell asleep, but what he didn't notice is that Kin wasn't there.

* * *

**A/N: And so, I have decided to have a lemon :) so this is basically a lemon warning. If you want to skip this simply skip ahead until you see the next bold…actually I think I'll end this chap after the lemon…so yeah. If you don't want to read the lemon just skip to the A/N **

* * *

Relyt woke up again in the middle of the night, and when he got somewhat awake he noticed two things. One: he was alone, Kin wasn't there. And two: he was tied to the bed…his ankles and wrists tied to the corners of the bed with some rope, and only one thing went through Relyt's mind _'Aw, fuck'_

'Is she actually going to do this? I guess so. Damn. So where is she' Relyt thought then activated his Byakugan. He saw that Tayuya was still asleep so she didn't have a part in this, but Kin was in the bathroom.

Then Kin came out…shirtless…pantless… only a black thong and bra. _'Oh crap'_ Relyt smiled nervously "I don't suppose you're gonna let me go right?"

Kin smiled innocently but still seductively (if possible) "Nope, not yet" she said in an almost cheery voice. "But why would you want me to let you go?" Kin asked while slowly walking over to him. _'Well, part of me does and part of me doesn't'_ Relyt answered mentally. Kin then made a hand seal and used a jutsu to make the room sound proof. She got on the bed and slowly crawled until she was face to face with Relyt. She pressed her body against his and kissed him deeply. He was starting to give in when he returned the kiss, and the second after he did that Kin slipped her tongue through to his mouth. Relyt was hesitant at first but then again returned the passionate kiss, their tongues sliding against each other.

Then Kin pulled back, "So you do like this" she said smiling seductively. He still wasn't completely seduced but it didn't help when Kin started to crawl back over to his pants. She looked at him as she unbuttoned his pants and slipped his pants to his ankles. She smiled again as she then pulled down his boxers so that his erection stood out, and then he knew that all hope of getting out of this was lost, not that he wanted to anymore. She started to massage the erection slowly as he started to groan. She then slid her tongue down the length of his member then going back up before taking it in her mouth. Now Relyt started to groan more from the ecstasy as his muscles stiffened. It was only a few minutes before he shot into her mouth, she continued sucking trying to get as much as she could. Relyt's body was shuddering from the orgasm, and was now completely gone now, only wanting for this to continue. And of course it did continue, Kin stood up on her knee's and slowly slipped out of her thong and bra. Kin then sat above his still beating erection and slowly came down upon it; moaning and whimpered as she did so, taking away her virginity and Relyt's…sober virginity. She then started to bounce on it making it go in and out of her wet vagina. After a few minutes of that Relyt was able to break to ropes and was on top of Kin, she stared at him wonder if he would leave or continue, but she gasped as she felt him re-enter her. Kin was moaning more loudly as he quickened the pace of his thrusting and started to massage her breast. Then she gave a louder moan as she came, and again as he did, but when he did he took chakra from it so as not to get her pregnant. He stopped and laid down next to her.

"Happy, now?"

"Yup" she said smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I felt awkward putting this lemon up, and yes that was my first lemon. So I decided to leave chapter 9 alone and just put it in this chap. So now this fic is an actual M. Also I'm probably going switch the pairing search thing from Naruto and Hinata to Kin and Tayuya. I put it as Naruto and Hinata at first because I intended to have more Naruhina but that didn't happen, oh well. **

Also I'm still thinking of different sort of fics to right, this is another story plot I came up with that was inspired by a couple other fics.

Sound in the Darkness  
NaruHarem, Sound Naruto, basically Naruto gets taken in by Orochimaru and…yeah, that's all I got so far :)

Later


	14. Mission Start

**A/N: Aw, fuck. Well, I think I explained Relyt's hair wrong… I think I said it looked sorta like Sai's but…well, the pic I saw wasn't right…so yeah, Relyt's hair is actually kinda messy… **

Still feel weird about that lemon, and I was expecting to get at least one review for it, but I haven't gotten any reviews since my 12 review strike. I did that because I then realized how important reviews were to me, and I want to know how I did with the lemon, which reminds me, I might I one more lemon in this story, if I decide to or get reviews asking for it then it will be with Tayuya this time.

I'm starting to really believe I'm over using Relyt, I mean, I've decided to use him for 3 different anime: Naruto, Bleach, and Love Hina. I'll probably do the Bleach one after The Missing Hyuuga.

No importance: Aaaaaaaaaah, I'm being addicted to fanfictions… like I'm on the computer practically waiting for updates all the time I'm home, but I still do stuff like listen to music while I wait, and by the time I give up waiting it's like 9 o'clock at night, and then that's when I might start my fanfictions.

Read and Review 

* * *

Mission Start

* * *

It was morning, with the sun shining through the window practically blaring at Relyt's face. He looked to Kin who was sleeping against him, naked. When he noticed this all that happened last night came back to him at once. 

He sat up and groaned _'Damn, I kinda wanted to wait till we were older'_ He quickly got dressed and then decided to check on Tayuya. He went over to the other room and opened the door and-

"About damn time you got here, I've been wait for three hours, dammit!"

Tayuya was finally awake. Relyt smiled, "Well, you could've just slept again, that's what I do when I have to wait"

"Ha, knowing you you'd probably think I was still unconscious" Tayuya commented negatively.

Relyt walked over next to the bed she was laying on and shrugged "Probably. Hold still" he said then lifter her hair so he could see the back of her neck, and saw nothing unordinary, "Yup, it's gone"

"The hell? What's gone?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "The curse mark" he simply stated.

"How the hell!?" she yelled shocked. Relyt continued to smile "Yeah, I got rid of it during that fight"

"The fuck! How in the hell did you do that?!" She yelled.

"How I usually destroy thinks, I pump chakra into it until it explodes" he said smiling.

**(A/N: Two real weeks of writers block later…AH! I got it)  
**  
The all the sudden there was a knock on the apartment door.

Relyt got up and started to exit the room, "I'll be right back"

When he opened the door there was an ANBU with a eagle mask outside, "The Hokage-sama wants to see you"

"Y'know what for?" Relyt asked.

"No, simply that the Hokage-sama is requesting your presence"

He brought his hand to the back of his neck thinking, "Sure, I'll get there soon" and then the ANBU disappeared.

He walked back to Tayuya "Hey, I gotta go, the Hokage wants to see me for something"

"Why the hell would he want to see you for?"

Relyt shrugged "No clue. Anyways, I'm sealing the apartment so that no retards try to kill you or Kin"

She laughed "What kind of dumbass would try to attack an ex-member of the sound four?"

"The same dumbasses that'll try to kill someone that has the power of one of the strongest demons known" he replied then left.

* * *

Hokage's Office 

Relyt walked into the Hokage's office, also in there were Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

"So what do you need?" Relyt asked.

"We have recently found out the Sasuke Uchiha has left the village and has gone to the sound village" the Hokage stated.

"But Orochimaru s dead, why would he go there if his would-be sensei is already dead" asked Relyt raising an eyebrow.

"We have received word that Kabuto has taken over the sound village as its Otokage. We believe that it will be Kabuto who will train Sasuke instead if Orochimaru. I have called you here for a mission. You, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba will go search for a bug called the Bikochu (I know I spelled that wrong) that can track the sent of Sasuke, if you accept"

"……Sure, got nothing better to do"

The Hokage nodded "Very well then, you all shall leave at noon. You are dismissed"

* * *

**  
A/N: I'll end it here due to more writers block, and the only way for me to continue was to end the chapter. **

I decided to do the Bikochu ark for one real reason that I can't say.

**Also I'm thinking of starting 'Sound in the Darkness' but still trying to decide on whether the pairing should be NarutoTayuya or NarutoKin… **

Well, all I can think of saying for now, Later


	15. Bikouchuu Mission part 1

**A/N: sorry I didn't update soon, heh, actually I had chapter 13 ready a few weeks ago but for some reason never got around to updating it. Another reason that I haven't updated sooner is that I got off restriction and got TV, computer, and PS2 back. **

So I'm going to do the Bikouchuu ark. I'll probably start the end of the story soon after the ark and…crap, I don't really know all the much for that ark except for the waterfall scene and the part the end where Hinata kills the giant bee thing. Whatever, I'll just go to wikipedia and look at the summary.

Also I didn't say it in the last chap then I'll say it in this one, I have started my Bleach story with Relyt called "Life after Death". Also I already have the pairing, release form, and bankai figured out. And so far I think that "Life after Death" is doing better then when "The Missing Hyuuga" started, so far it's got 2 reviews.

So let's start

* * *

Bikouchuu Mission part 1

* * *

Relyt was standing outside the village gate with Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. It was time to start the Bikouchuu mission.

"Is everyone ready?" Shino asks looking at everyone else as the all nod. They turn around and start walking down the path.

"Hey Sir Fucksalot!"

Relyt winced when he heard the voice yell. Aw crap, that means two things, one: Tayuya's here and two: she found out about Kin.

Tayuya runs up to the group as Relyt turns around to face her, "Why are you here?" he asks somewhat innocently.

"What the hell! You fucked Kin! How dare you do that and not include me!" Tayuya yelled making Relyt almost fall over.

He does his best to smile innocently and says "Well, I didn't have much say in the matter, Tayuya-chan"

"Bullshit!"

"Oh c'mon, you were still unconscious and I was being half-raped!" Relyt said in his defense.

Then Kiba decided to ask "What do you mean by half-rape?"

"Well I _am_ I guy, you can't expect a guy to get raped fully against his will, part of him is gonna like it"

"How the hell did you get fucked anyways? You're like what, 14?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I kinda wanted to wait for sex but so far that hasn't worked out" Relyt explained while scratching the back of his head, "Well we should start walking now, later Tayuya-chan"

"Oh hell no! I haven't seen you in two years, I'm going with you!" Tayuya yelled again.

He sighed "Shino? You're the leader, so can she come?"

"Fine" Shino said in his usual bored tone.

So they continued down the path and the trip was a little annoying with Naruto complaining about not moving fast enough and when they decided to camp Naruto complained about camping to early and every time he would complain Shino would simply say that he is the leader.

"So we're all sleeping in different tents?" Relyt asked and Shino nodded.

"The hell! I don't fucking have a tent" said Tayuya

"You don't have a tent…oh well you can sleep with me, and I do mean sleep" said Relyt, hinting towards Tayuya's somehow sex addicted side, making her pout for a quarter of a second then got over it.

They all soon went in their tents and went to sleep, even though Tayuya still tried to get at Relyt, but he never allowed it to get past making out. When Tayuya finally fell asleep Relyt heard something outside the tent.

He activated his Byakugan and saw Hinata walking past some trees. _'Where is she going?'  
_  
So he quietly followed Hinata to a waterfall and she started to undress, _'Oh shit'_ he thought and started to go back to his tent to avoid any mental problems when he saw Naruto walking close to the clearing with the waterfall and Hinata started to do a sort of dance. Naruto then saw Hinata but couldn't tell it was her ,since she was covered with shadows, and was mesmerized by the water-dancing Hinata.

Relyt started to grin, _'Oh this is gonna be good, cant wait 'till morning'_ he thought as Naruto slipped on a rock and fell into the water scaring away Hinata.

* * *

in the morning they continued traveling and Naruto started talking about what he saw the previous night.

"Hey, I saw something amazing last night!" Naruto said.

Relyt smirked and turned to Naruto while walking backwards, "Oh really, what?"

"Well, I saw this ultra pretty girl last night at a waterfall!" Naruto said making Hinata gasp.

"Yeah, she was dancing the water by the waterfall and her hands were like all ga!" Naruto continued making Hinata look down with an extreme blush.

Relyt grinned "Oh yeah, I know who you're talking about, and I think Hinata does too, don't you nee-chan?" he said looking at Hinata, still grinning.

Hinata's eyes widened but then she started to silently glare at Relyt.

"You know who it is Hinata? Who?" Naruto said looking at her, causing her to blush even more.

"I-i don't know what you're t-talking about" Hinata said quietly and glared at Relyt again.

Relyt continued to grin evilly "Really? Then maybe I should tell him then?"

"I don't think that's necessary" Hinata said smiling innocently.

"Of course it's not, but I think it would be…interesting if he knew"

"Will you stop messing with her, you know she was the one at the waterfall" Kiba said to Relyt before noticing his mistake.

Naruto looked shock, Hinata fell over, and Relyt burst out laughing.

"Wow, and I didn't even have to say it" Relyt said still laughing.

"Hinata, that was you!?" Naruto asked/yelled,

"Y-yes" she said trying not to faint.

Relyt held back his laughter for a minute "And as a added twist, she was naked!" he said making Naruto blush and his eyes widen, Hinata faint, and made himself laugh even harder.

* * *

Eventually that made it to an enormous circular canyon filled with trees.

"This is it. The Bikouchuu is down there in the forest, no human can scale that wall…so we will have to be careful" Shino explained making everyone nervous.

So everyone started to climb down the wall except for Relyt. They noticed he wasn't coming about halfway down. "Hey, you coming down?" Kiba called.

"I know I faster way" said Relyt and then jumped off the side of the cliff.

"Relyt!" "Nii-san!" "Relyt!" " Relyt-kun!"

Relyt was grinning the whole time he was falling, and when he got to the bottom he thrust his hands downwards releasing a sudden burst of chakra breaking his fall and landed on his feet unharmed.

When they all got to the bottom Tayuya run up and hugged Relyt before she hit him over the head, "You fuck! Don't make me worry like that! You could've died!"

"I knew what I was doing, I've done that………yeah I've never done it before" Relyt admitted and got hit over the head again by Tayuya while everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Well I think we should start looking for that bug" Relyt said smiling.

So they started to walk through the forest and all the bugs were starting to aggravate Tayuya, "Damn it, don't we some kinda bug spray?"

"I do have a Aburame bug repellent" Shino stated.

"Well why the fuck didn't you say so!?" yelled Tayuya.

"Because it will also repel the Bikouchuu" Shino stated and Relyt laughed.

"Wow, you just built up our hopes then smashed them down in only a few seconds" Relyt said looking at Tayuya who was mumbling cuss words at Shino.

Shino then turned around to look at the entire group, "Now we will split up into three groups to look for the Bikouchuu, Naruto will go with Hinata, Relyt will go with Tayuya, and I will go with Kiba. We will meet back at this spot at nightfall" and Shino took off before anyone could reply and Kiba soon followed with Akamaru.

Relyt turned to Tayuya "Well, I guess we should go"

"Fine" she said and jumped into the trees with Relyt.

* * *

**A/N: Well, took like a month but I finally got it. I'd say there are 1 or 2 more chaps for the Bikouchuu ark left. I decided to do the Bikouchuu ark for 3 reasons, to do more on the RelytTayuya pairing, the develop more on the NaruHina pairing, and to build up to the last story ark. **

Read on Review


	16. Bikouchuu Mission part 2

**A/N: Heh, haven't update for a while, the reason is…crap, I don't have a good reason besides laziness and procrastination. Well anyways, I didn't really look at this ark that much but I remember seeing some of the episodes on youtube a while back, so I'll just do what I remember and made up stuff to fill in the gaps.**

**Another thing that's been starting to annoy me is the ideas for a possible sequel keep popping up in my head.**

**Also I've been thinking of doing another OC fic with the game "Musashi: Samurai Legend". But this time I'd give the OC a different name besides Relyt.**

* * *

**Bikouchuu Mission part 2**

* * *

Relyt and Tayuya were walking beside each other silently, both aware of the person following them while hiding in the trees. Then Relyt had n idea and started to beat his fingers against his leg making sound like he was beating a song. This was a code he and Tayuya made up so that they could talk to each other without letting the enemy know what they were doing, kinda like Morse code but with a rhythm. He did the same rhythm again to make sure she would know to listen and she did the same.

**(Beat translations)**

Relyt: You know there's someone following us, don't you?

Tayuya: Yeah, what should we do? Beat his ass or wait 'till he does something and then beat his ass?

Relyt: Let's wait and see what he does, if he proves to be hostile then we counter. Let's still keep an unseen eye on him just in case, if he attacks and we subdue him then we'll interrogate him and find out why he's following us.

Tayuya: Sounds good to me

Relyt: Hey, I got an idea-

And he explained his plan to Tayuya with their form of Morse code.

Tayuya brought her hand to her forehead to block some of the sun in her eyes and pointed to a bush, "Hey! Is that it?"

Relyt ran over to the bush she pointed at "That's it! The Bikouchuu bug!" saying it just load enough for the mysterious nin to hear, which he did and threw two kunai, one aimed for Relyt's head and the other for Tayuya's.

Both kunai were easily dodge and Relyt yelled out "Come out and show yourself!" and the nin jump down from the trees and smirked, "Just back away from the bug and I won't have to hurt you…as much"

Relyt smirked back at the enemy nin, "Gotcha" and exploding notes went off from under the nin. Relyt stealthily dropped those notes a minute ago and kept walking while Tayuya kicked leaves over them without the nin seeing; that whole plan was to prove whether or not the nin was hostile, and it worked.

"Dammit" the nin chocked out, both of his legs were bleeding and so was his left arm.

Relyt turned to the nin, "Hm? So you're still alive. But it's too bad you're in no condition to either run or fight, so I guess you're just gonna die"

"Wait! Please don't kill me, I'll do anything!"

"Tell us, why are you after the Bikouchuu?"

The nin hesitated and explained, "The Bikouchuu is a rare and extremely useful bug. I and two others came here too find the bug and sell it, such a bug would be worth millions"

Relyt thought on what else he could ask "You said that there are two more of you, where are they"

Again he hesitated, "We decided to split up when your team did, they're probably still watching your friends"

Tayuya looked at the nin then to Relyt, "Can we trust his word?"

Relyt continued to stare at him with the Byakugan then looked to Tayuya, "He's telling the truth. It's pathetic what people will do when their life's on the line."

"Should we kill him?" Tayuya suggested smiling evilly.

"No. I've got a better idea" He said smirking. He took out a kunai and charged it with his chakra and then threw it at the nin hitting him on his right leg then exploding.

When the smoke cleared the nin was unconscious but his right leg was completely blown off.

Relyt smiled "Well I'd say that his ninja days are pretty much over"

Tayuya raised both her eyebrows, "Damn. So now what?"  
"Well, we could either keep looking for the bug from here or we could go find the others to help them with their enemy" Relyt said looking up thoughtfully.

Then all the sudden a small swarm of bugs came past some trees and covered Relyt's hand, "What the hell!" he shouted and the bugs started to pull him in the direction they came from, and Tayuya ran after him.

* * *

The bugs led Relyt to a huge clearing with a river running through it, also Kiba and Shino were there waiting.

The bugs flew off his hand and then scattered back into the forest. He looked around, while waiting for Tayuya to catch up, and saw Naruto being pulled into the clearing by the bugs as well, and followed by Hinata. Well, maybe pulled wasn't the right word, more like the bugs were dragging him by his feet.

As soon as Tayuya got there they ran over to Kiba and Shino, Shino was holding a small glass cage with a white cocoon like…thing.

Relyt looked at the cage a little more and asked Shino "Is that the bug?"

"Yes, this is the Bikouchuu in its cocoon stage. When it emerges it must be exposed to Sasuke's scent and then will be able to track him" he explained as soon as Naruto and Hinata got there.

"So now we can leave this forest?" Tayuya asked.

Shino nodded "Yes, now that we have the bug we may return to the village and wait for the Bikouchuu to emerge from its cocoon"

"Thank god! I was getting tired of this fucking forest, to many damn bugs!" Tayuya said glad to be able to leave the forest soon.

Then Relyt remembered something "oh yeah, did any of you run into any ninjas?"

This time Kiba looked at Relyt, "yeah, some weird rock ninja appeared and attacked us right when we found the bug, but we took care of him"

Relyt nodded "Yeah, same here" then he looked towards Naruto and Hinata, "How about you?"

But Naruto looked confused, "Huh? You were attacked by ninja!? We didn't see anything! Wait…so then that explosion was you!"

"So if you didn't fight a ninja then that means that there's probably another one waiting and watching"

"How do you know?"

"Heh, we got the ninja that attacked us to talk, and he said that there were three of them and they split up when we did" Relyt explained smirking at the first part.

"So that was you that did that too him!!" someone yelled making them all quickly turn around.

At the edge of the clearing there rock a Rock kunoichi, and she was pissed.

"You're the one that blew my teammates leg off!!" the rock kunoichi screamed and Kiba looked to Relyt shocked, "You made him talk by blowing his freaking leg!"

"No… I did that _after_ he talked, it's just so pathetic what some people will do when their life's on the line" he said calmly.

The rock kunoichi growled "You're gonna pay for that! **Summoning Jutsu!**" she bit her thumb causing it to bleed then mad some hands seals and then thrust her palms to the ground, and smoke covered half of the clearing.

When the smoke cleared there was a giant bee in the clearing with a huge swarm of regular size bees hovering around the giant one.

The giant bee shot out some…stuff from its mouth and hit Relyt, Tayuya, Kiba, and Shino, but Hinata was able to dodge.

Relyt was able to look at the swarm after the substance hardened and saw that the entire swarm was quickly buzzing towards them at full force and only on this went through Relyt's mind:

"Hooolllyy crap"

* * *

**A/N: I was tempted to end it there  
**

* * *

But Hinata stayed in front of them ready to fight. What was she doing? There was no way she could take on something that small and numerous. That was going through everyone's mind.

Hinata still stood in front of them and when they got closer to her she activated some type of jutsu, she was using two chakra beams from her hands and those beams would slice through every single one of those bees. Relyt remembered using a chakra beam to get rid of Tayuya's curse seal but his beam wasn't enough to actually hurt anything, just affect the curse seal. But Hinata was easily slicing through each bee without mission once and she was staying at the same spot the whole time.

Then Relyt noticed the cocoon that he was trapped in was weakening and broke out of I easily. And when he got out he noticed that the cocoon was crawling with bugs, and he looked over to Shino, who nodded, then looked back to Hinata.

He then noticed Tayuya walk up next to him "Hey, can you do that?"

"Nope, I could never bend like that. Hell, I didn't think anyone could bend like that" he said smiling, proud for Hinata. Now the Hyuuga's could no longer call her weak.

And as soon as the last bee was killed Hinata fell down exhausted from all the chakra she used up. But the giant bee was still there.

Relyt sighed "Don't worry about that, I got an idea" and ran forward to the giant bee.

As soon as the bee charged him Relyt stopped running and went through some seals. HE waited 'till the bee was just close enough and shot his arms forward when it was, "**Annihilation Jutsu: Wind!**"

A small twister formed in front of him and started to grow until it reached about 50 feet and trapped the giant bee inside it. Relyt slowly moved his arms in the direction of the river, willing the tornado to following the direction. When the tornado made it to the river as soon as it touched the water it became a water funnel. So now there was a giant bee trapped in a big above ground whirlpool.

Then he cancel the jutsu causing the water held by the twister to drop, bring the bee down with it, and was now thrashing in the river trying to escape the water and not drown. But Relyt quickly ran to the river and jumped on the water and when he landed "**Water compression jutsu!**"

SQUISH

And how there were bug guts floating down the river before they disappeared in smoke.

"No! I'm going to kill you! You're going to pay for what you did to my teammates!! **Summoning Jutsu!!**"

Everyone was shocked the she could still summon, but this time there was not one…but almost 50 of the giant bees!!!

But unfortunately for the rock nin, summoning that many giant bees were able to kill her from chakra exhaustion. But the bees still stayed.

Right now…it looks like they're gonna die. Relyt could probably take three, but everyone else could take one or two, let alone 50! And they couldn't run because the bees would be to fast for them.

But then all the sudden the clearing on fire, along with the bees. Each giant bee dieing from the flames. But these were no ordinary flames. No…they were black.

Relyt looked up and saw Itachi and Kisame standing on two trees. But what was even more shocking is what they were holding.

Heads.

Severed heads.

Or to be even more exact, the heads of the rest of the Akatsuki members.

Kisame was holding a head in each hand and Itachi was holding the rest. Also the heads were glowing a extremely faint blue that would travel from the bloody necks through the hair that they were being held by, and then to the person holding them.

What was going on?

* * *

**A/N: Heh, gave another shot for a cliff hanger. **

What's happening? Have Itachi and Kisame gone to the side of good? Or are they still bad? And what's with the heads? What'll happen next!? I know, but you don't!

Sorry 'bout that, but I just had to :). So Itachi and Kisame killed off all the Akatsuki, and that'll be explained in a few chapters. And I think this fic ends after the next ark, with Itachi and Kisame, also I'm just gonna say that the next ark is completely made up by me.

**Also I wanna get some votes on what story I should do next:  
****  
Mushashi: Samurai Legend(a game for the PS2 not that many fics of it) **

or

continue 'Life after Death'

And yes they both'll have an OC as a main character, but for the musashi one I've come up a different character other then Relyt.

Read and **Review**


	17. New Home and New Mission

**A/N: well the result for chapter was…somewhat disappointing. Almost two weeks… and I got around 14 hits with no reviews…anyways, there're either two or three more chapters after this. **

And after this story and I want to know what you want me to do next, continue my bleach story or start a story for the game Musashi: Samurai Legend. There isn't really a lot of Musashi fanfics…and all the Musashi fics I could find are discontinued…or worse…a yaoi!!! I'll put summaries at the bottom.

Hmmm, what else to say…oh yeah, I got stung by a bee :D

Read and Review (PLEEAAASSEE review, oh, and sorry about the begging)

* * *

New Home and New Mission

* * *

The ground was covered with black flames, giant bees puffing out of existence…oh yeah, and there where two missing nin standing on two trees while holding the severed heads of the Akatsuki…almost missed that one. 

"Don't worry, we need you alive, for now" Kisame darkly smirking and looking down at the group. Relyt looked up to Kisame and shouted.

"Hey. It's Fishy!" making Kisame almost fall off the tree.

"I told you before my name's Kisame, damnit!" he growled and looked over to Itachi, "Why don't we just kill him now? It would sure save a lot of time"

"I told you before, if we fight him now it is still possible that we will lose. There is to much to lose at the moment. We will absorb our comrades' strength first and then we will attack" Itachi explained calmly, and then disappeared, and followed by Kisame.

Relyt turned to the group with his hand behind his neck "Well…that was oddly convenient… well we got the bug so lets go"

"Wait"

Relyt turned around to Shino, "What about the fire?" Shino asked…concerned.

"There's nothing we can do about it"

"Can't you use a water jutsu?" Shino asked almost angrily.

Relyt sighed, "It wouldn't work. These flames are created by a very powerful jutsu called Amaterasu. A jutsu made possible only by an Uchiha with the Mangekyo sharigan…there is nothing we can do. But the flames will go out in seven days"

"Then what will happen to the forest?"

"Well…I don't think the flames spread so the forest should be fine."

Shino paused to think then said "Fine, let's go back to the village"

* * *

Almost halfway to the village Shino stopped walking. Everyone turned around to him and Hinata asked "Is s-something wrong Shino?"

"The Bikouchuu is emerging from its cocoon, we need to give it Sasuke's scent now"

"Oh right, Oji-san gave me Sasuke's headband, said they found it by the Uchiha compound" Naruto said while looking through his…belongings. He took out a headband but it slipped and got stuck between some roots.

He bent over to try and get it back…but with life being a bitch and all…he farted…and the hatching Bikouchuu just happened to be right behind Naruto at the time.

There was a very long silence.

They watched the Bikouchuu emerge from the cocoon and took flight…and landed on Naruto's rear end. Everyone had a different reaction, Shino sighed, Kiba's eye twitched, Hinata looked down, Relyt was laughing loudly, Tayuya got pissed and started to try and kill Naruto…and Naruto…well, he was running for his life trying to escape an early death from Tayuya.

"You son of a bitch! Stop running so I can kick your ass! You just fucked up this entire mission, damnit!"

"Hey, Relyt"

Relyt stopped laughing long enough to look over to Kiba.

"Why does she curse so much? Couldn't y'know, like get her to stop?"

Relyt made a fake gasp, "What!? Why would I do that? That's one of the things I love about Tayuya-chan" he said pulling her into a hug as she passed him, and she continued kicking and screaming profanity still trying to kill Naruto.

Kiba looked at him as if he was crazy "Why would you like that? Don't you like girls that are like well…good looking or beautiful" Both Relyt and Tayuya froze as he said this. Tayuya froze because Kiba just insulted her, and Relyt froze because he was scared for Kiba.

So Tayuya's rage went from Naruto to Kiba. "What the hell did you just say, dog-fucker!!!"

"Well, if you mean girls like Ino or Sakura…then no. girls like those annoy the hell outa me" Relyt explained "and besides…Tayuya's beautiful, you just have a different taste in girls then I do" and right when he finished that sentence Tayuya jumped on him from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aw, so you do think about me like that. And I thought you said you weren't perverted" she said grinning.

Relyt smiled, "I never said that. Everyone's perverted all the same; it's all just a matter of self-control"

"And exactly how much self-control do you have" she said seductively and leaned against him to make her breasts press against his back.

"Well, I'll might regret saying this later but I do want it, I just want to wait 'till we're older"

"Hey, c'mon, we're almost to the village and you're slowing us down" yelled Naruto who was with the other genin who were far ahead of them. Relyt smirked,

"Well, let's go" and with that he started to run toward the rest of the team with Tayuya still on his back.

* * *

When they got to the village they split up, Hinata went to the Hyuuga compound, Naruto went to his apartment, Shino went to the Hokage tower to give his mission report, Kiba went…somewhere, and Relyt and Tayuya went back to the hotel.

When they got there Kin was standing outside the door waiting for them.

"Relyt-kun!" she said happily as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed.

"Hey Kin-chan. So why are you waiting outside the hotel room?"

Kin looked at him nervously, "Please don't get mad or anything but…well, your dad is here"

At first Relyt looked shocked and then angry and his right arm twitched but he let out a sigh to calm himself, "Why is he here?""I'm not sure; he just came here about an hour ago and said he needed to talk to you. I told him you weren't here and that you'd get back soon so he decided to wait" she explained still nervous.

Relyt silently moved to the door, opened it, and walked in.

And there was Hiashi, silently sitting in a chair with his eyes closed, but they opened when Relyt walked in. "What do you want?" Relyt asked his father almost angrily.

"I have come here to apologize for what I have done to you. I and the rest of the Hyuuga offer you a gift"

"What kind of gift?" Relyt asked with a raised eyebrow

"If you will follow me, you will find out"

So Relyt, Kin, and Tayuya followed Hiashi who led them outside the village and through a dense forest. But Relyt couldn't shake off the feeling that the area around him seemed familiar.

Soon they made their way into a vast clearing and in the middle was placed a wide two story house. It wasn't big like a mansion or small as a regular house.

Relyt's eyes widened, "No wonder I recognized this place. The Hyuuga vacation house?" he said looking at his father confused.

"Yes, this is the Hyuuga vacation house, and our gift to you. I am sorry for what I have done to you, as clan head and as your father. Please accept our apology" he said bowing.

Relyt stared at his father without blinking or showing any kind of emotion. After a good minute he turned his gaze to the house then back to his father and smiled, "I will accept on one more condition: stop expecting more from people then you should. That means Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, and even people outside of the clan. Just be patient with people and they will grow strong, like me…and Hinata"

"Hinata?" Hiashi said with a confused look.

"Yes. You should've seen her on the mission, if it wasn't for her we probably would've been killed" Relyt said smiling slightly

Hiashi stood in silence for a few seconds thinking about his daughter then looked to Relyt, "I accept your condition. Thank you" Hiashi bowed and turned around to leave, but turned his head back a little, "oh yes, the Hokage would like to see you as soon as possible" and disappeared.  
_  
'Oh c'mon, I just got from a mission and the Hokage already wants to see me? Damnit'  
_  
Relyt was pulled out of his thought by Kin, "So what is this 'Hyuuga vacation home' anyways?"

"It's where Hyuuga's would go to as a celebration but not big ones, like there would be ten Hyuuga's here to celebrate a huge accomplishment or if a baby is born into the main house they would say here for a month, and sometimes two of them would come here for honeymoons…but I guess they have somewhere else to do that now" he explained and Tayuya grinned, "Honeymoons? So they have a room that all red with a big heart-shaped bed where people have their 'fun'?"

Relyt gulped _'I'll have to put a henge over that door before they can find it'  
_  
"SO, let's go check the place out!" Relyt said loudly, trying to change the subject.

The door-lock opens by pushing an extremely precise chakra signature that mostly on Hyuuga's knew. They walked into their new home and gave it a look. Downstairs were six bedrooms (minus the honeymoon suite), a decent sized kitchen, a dining room paced right next to the kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, and an outdoor dojo. Upstairs were two bedrooms and a main bedroom, another bathroom, and an empty room…it seemed smaller from outside.

When they looked through the rooms (and Relyt put a henge over the honeymoon suite) and then regrouped in the living room.

"Damn, this place is bigger then I thought" Relyt commented with his hand behind his neck.

"Yeah, but I couldn't find the honeymoon suite" Tayuya pouted and Relyt chuckled nervously

"Well, I guess I should go and see what the Hokage wants, I'll be back right after"

And as soon as he left, Kin and Tayuya looked at each other and grinned, meaning they had something planned for when he got back.  
**

* * *

**

When Relyt got to the Hokage the old man was deep in thought.

"You wanted me for something, Hokage-sama?" Relyt asked politely and the Sandaime looked up,

"Ah yes, Relyt. But before I get into the important stuff I would like to know, have you decided on whether you will stay with the leaf or not?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. I have decided that I will not actually join leaf, but I will ally it. I now live just outside the village, also I will accept mission offers but I still iave the choice to reject them no matter how important"

The old Hokage thought about it for a minute then accepted his terms, "Okay then, the reason I have called you here is for a mission. Now I know that you have just returned from a mission but let me finish" he explained seeing Relyt about to protest and then continued, "We have learned from Shino Aburame that you have spotted Kisame and Itachi on your last mission. We have already located them and have found them to be stationary and have noticed the scout nin that was watching them and have done nothing to harm him. Your mission is to assassinate both Itachi Uchiha and Kisame; both of their strengths are currently unknown. They are located in a field just inside the fire nation borders. You have three days to get ready for this mission. Also I would like you to choose who you want to go with you. If you accept of course"

Relyt sighed, "I accept the mission. The ones I want to accompany me is… Neji, Hinata…Kiba, Naruto… Tayuya and Kin" he finished thinking carefully.

Neji, Hinata and Kiba will be good if they targets move to another location or are hiding. Naruto will be able to help Relyt in the actual fights along with Kiba. And Tayuya and Kin because it's always a good idea to have some genjutsu users.

"Very well, I will alert the others. Come back here on the morning of the third day and the mission shall begin, this shall be an S-ranked mission"

**

* * *

When Relyt got back to his new home he noticed something was…off. He didn't see anyone which made him nervous, and not the 'thinking something dangerous is gonna happen' kinda nervous…the last time he felt like this he ended up tied down to a bed and was half-raped by his girlfriend (****X), yeah it's a lemon warning**)When Relyt got back to his new home he noticed something was…off. He didn't see anyone which made him nervous, and not the 'thinking something dangerous is gonna happen' kinda nervous…the last time he felt like this he ended up tied down to a bed and was half-raped by his girlfriend () 

Then out of nowhere he heard a low note and then some more until it turned into song, _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, she's using her flute to do…something…but it cant be good'  
_  
He then felt himself being pushed to the floor and his arms pulled outward, "Hey I remember this one" he said with a bad feeling as the area around him being changed.

The roof(sky) turned red and the floor(ground) turned into reddish water, there were wires tying him to so he couldn't move, but the wires tied to his arms moved back so that he was he was on his butt instead of his knees. And then there was Tayuya standing and smiling(or smirking) in front of him, wearing only bindings over her breasts and a small thong that's tied to the side, "Hello, Relyt-kun"

Relyt gulped, "I don't suppose you're gonna let me go?"

"Now why would I do that? We just want to have some fun" she said seductively as his jacket, shirt, and pants disappeared, as part of the genjutsu, so that he was only in his boxers, and she got on her hands and knees started to run his already semi-erect penis.

"Don't you like this Relyt-kun?" she cooed as his boxers disappeared as well displaying his erect manhood.

She stopped rubbing his dick and bent down and ran her tongue up its length once making Relyt give out a small moan, she raised her head to Relyt's and passionately kissed him, their tongues meeting in each others mouths. She smiled seductively when he noticed that she was now completely nude and then positioned herself above his member and slid down on it, moaning while doing so. When she went as far as she could she went back up and down again continuously. He moaned and panted as she continued to ride him only getting faster. He knew this was an illusion but it sure as hell didn't fell like one. She rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him feverishly again while bouncing as fast as she could until they both came.

Tayuya looked at him panting "We're waiting" and then the illusion disappeared, leaving Relyt laying on the floor of his new house with an erection. He stayed their for almost a minute until he got up and walked to the master bedroom on the second floor where he guess his girlfriends were 'waiting' for him.

He opened the door and inside he saw…nothing…

Relyt sighed, _'I wonder if I'm always gonna get fucked whenever I end up in a empty room'_

As soon as he walked into the room some more the door slammed behind him. And before he could even turn around he was pushed to the middle of the bed and was quickly stripped. He looked up and saw both of his girlfriends naked.

He tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Kin who moved onto his chest and Tayuya held down his legs and was staring at his erection. He looked up to Kin's face and saw that she was smirking as she pushed his head up so his face went between her legs. That surprised Relyt but as soon has the small shock went away he started to lick her outer lips.

Tayuya watched as Kin moaned from the treatment she was getting from Relyt. Tayuya looked at his erect manhood and started to run her tongue up and down his length repeatedly making him moan into Kin vagina causing him to thrust his tongue deeper inside her.

As soon as he went stuck his tongue inside her she let out a loud moan and grabbed his hair and trying to push him deeper until she let out a moan twice as loud as before as she had her orgasm and spilled her juices onto Relyt's face which he licked up. She pulled off Relyt and laid down about a foot away.

When Kin got off of him Tayuya stood up on her knees and laid back down on him in a sixty-nine position.

Relyt was still panting from Kin when he saw Tayuya's pussy in his face. Tayuya licked his head then down and up his length again before she took him in her mouth. Relyt moaned as he felt her warm mouth incase his penis and started to eat her out. He reached his arm around her and started to caress her ass which made Tayuya start to suck harder which made Relyt lick deeper into her slit. And that seemed like an almost continuous loop making each other suck or lick harder and harder until they both came.

Tayuya got off of him and laid down next to him wanting to rest for a minute but Relyt moved on top of her. He heard Kin pout a little so he came up with an…interesting idea.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

He made three clones that walk over to Kin. One of them pulled her on top over him and positioned her so that her slit was just above his penis and the other to moved behind and in front of her. The clone under her started to gently caress her breasts and whispered, "This is gonna hurt"

She wondered what he meant until she screamed when the clone behind her entered her ass. The Relyt under her then enter her pussy and the clone behind her started to pound her as soon as the pain went away from her. She moaned and screamed from the double penetration and she then saw the clone in front of her and took its member in her mouth.

The real Relyt looked at Tayuya and lowered his head and lick her left breast and rubbed her right before he started to suck her hardened nipple. She moaned and started to run her hand up and down his shaft but had to stopped as he positioned himself and entered her. After he went in as far as he could he started to thrust in and out of her, making her moan with each thrust.

With Kin the clones were pounding her in a way so that she would rock back and forth so that each thrust would go deeper until she and the clones came so she had cum in her mouth, vagina, and ass. As few seconds after that the clones disappeared, along with the cum that they made. With Tayuya it was about another twenty minutes of Relyt fucking her until they came again.

Relyt laid down in the middle of the bed along with Kin and Tayuya who were laying with their heads against his chest and they fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: damn it took me a while to do that lemon, but damn, it was a twosome, then threesome, then twosome and foursome. Damn. I've been wanting to the thing with the shadow clones :). That lemon was over two pages long and now this is a nine page chapter. **

Oh, and if you'll noticed sometimes the A/N at the top at the chapter was on a different day then on the bottom one. The top A/N was like a week ago, I said I had 14 hits with no reviews but now I have like 21 hits with one review (which made me happy, I'll go over the review now)

**To Aisuma****- you had good questions that I'd like to answer. So yes Relyt has been holding back so far, and yes he will have someone good to fight real soon. As for the people that helped train Relyt…well…I never actually thought about that, sorry. And as for what he plans on doing…well he's not really planning on anything but some interesting things will happened. And thanks for the review. Reviews make me fell good :) **

The polls

**Life after Death****- 1 **

**(Still thinking of a name for the Musashi fic, but I'll put down the summary)****- 0  
What if when princess Mycella did the ritual to summon a hero she used to much power and instead of one, she got two? Watch as Musashi and (???) fight their way though Gandrake and find their way home. **

The (???) is because I haven't completely decided on a name yet. I'm thinking Chicheru, but if anyone can think of a better name then you can suggest it. And yes it will be a boy.

Oh, and I also decided to have a third option to the vote, it will be that I update both stories evenly, and will update both on the same days.  
**  
Later! **

Read and _**Review**_


	18. Final Battle part 1

**A/N: So what to say oh what to say… well I decided to reveal 'Deaths Apprentice' and the sequel to The Missing Hyuuga. And I decided to do 'Deaths Apprentice along with whatever fic wins the poll………um…oh yeah, also I decided to change a couple things in 'Life after Death', but they're not big so I'll tell you: changed Relyt's eye color from white due to blindness to black with sight, and I decided not to do the age changing ability…so I guess that's it so on with the fic **

I'll put the poll options at the end of the chap

**Read and ****Review**

**

* * *

**

Final Battle Part 1

* * *

The last two and half days were…somewhat interesting. Relyt trained for the mission and met up with Naruto and taught him the Annihilation Jutsu: Sword, or in his case Kunai. The name of that jutsu depends on the weapon you're using. The basic way is pretty must just a nearly endless shadow kunai clone jutsu, except for the second way which has the cloned weapons rain from the sky above onto the targets, it's mostly good for vast groups of enemies.

Relyt was at the main village gate with Tayuya and kin waiting for the others to arrive for the mission.

Eventually Naruto came, then Hinata and Neji, then Kiba.

"So we're going near the outskirts of the fire country to fight a couple of extremely dangerous rogue ninja…so that's all there is to say so let's go" Relyt said and turned around.

"Hey, wait!" Kiba shouted "That's all you're saying?! Isn't there anything more then 'We gotta kill a couple strong missing nin'?"

Relyt turned around and started walking backwards "Well it's jutsu that simple; just gotta take out a couple strong nin and we can all go back home"

"Well then who do gotta kill!?"

Relyt started to walk forward with his eyes closed "Itachi Uchiha and Kisame"

Kiba grumbled and everyone else just looked nervous but they all still followed Relyt.

* * *

"C'mon, we should almost be there" Relyt called back as he was jumping on branches through a forest. 

When he didn't hear an answer he looked back and a second later kunai flew and lodged themselves in his teams' foreheads.

Relyt grabbed a branch and swung under it then landed crouched on top of it as he watched everyone fall.

"Kai"

Then all of the sudden everyone was standing on the branches looking around confused.

"W-what was that?" Naruto asked still in shock.

"Genjutsu. That means someone's near, but it's not the targets; I would've felt their chakra" Relyt explained.

"What's this? Just a bunch of children?"

They looked up and saw a group of masked ninja.

"We were told by those guys in cloaks to kill any ninja we find but so far all we find are a bunch of children. How disappointing" said the leader of the nins.

Relyt stayed in his position to think then ordered "Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba, I want you to stay here and fight these nin. Kin, Tayuya, and I will move on ahead. Come join us when you're done"

"Oh no you don't!" an enemy ninja yelled and jumped toward Relyt. The ninja threw a punch while in he was still in the air but Relyt caught it with his left hand then hit him back with his right then disappeared in the trees following by Tayuya and Kin.

"So do you think they can handle those ninja?" Kin asked Relyt.

"Well there's two Hyuuga's, and Inuzuka, and a demon container…so yeah, pretty much" he said smiling.

"Hey, are we almost there? Fuck, it feels like we've been moving forever" Tayuya said a few seconds before they came into the clearing. Relyt grinned at Tayuya while she jutsu crossed her arms.

They were now in the middle of a vast wasteland. It looked like it was once a grassy plain surrounded by trees, but it looked like it was all burned down. In the middle of the plain were the targets: Itachi and Kisame.

The three walked more then halfway to the middle of the plain were the two Akatsuki were when Relyt started to wave his hand over his head and yelled out "Hey Fishy!"

"Gah, stop calling me that you damned brat! My name is Kisame!" the blue Akatsuki yelled then continued, "And I see you brought you're groupies with you. To bad we're only interested in you"

"Sorry I don't go that way" he said with his hand behind his head grinning.

Kisame growled "At least you'll be dead soon and then we can absorb your strength and chakra like we did with our other comrades"

"So that's what the heads are about"

"Yes, we cut off their heads then we can slowly absorb their strength and chakra, but Itachi isn't done yet so he'll join in on the fight later. That is…if you'll still be alive"

"Then we'll just have to see wont we?" Relyt said smirking.

Relyt grabbed the handled of his giant sword and pulled it out getting into a stance, Kisame doing the same with his Shamehada, then charged.

* * *

So far it wasn't looking all too good with the others. They've taken out one of the five ninja and were already getting tired. 

Naruto managed to break his opponents arm and was winning with his shadow clones.

Neji was unharmed but so was his opponent.

Kiba had a gash on his left arm and was hitting his opponent with Tetsuuga. (hope that's right)

Hinata was having some trouble, she had a couple bruises but was still fighting back while her opponent had several chakra points blocked off and was panting heavily.

Naruto surrounded the ninja he was fighting with shadow clones and made them jump up and pulled out some kunai, "**Annihilation Jutsu: Kunai!**" and the nin was impaled with kunai from all sides. When the smoke caused by the attack cleared the ninja was jutsu barely standing.

"Damn Brat, **Earth Spike Jutsu!**" the nin yelled and Naruto jumped back to avoid the large spikes that shot from the ground but still got badly hit on his leg.

'_Damn, that jutsu took more out of me then I thought, what do I do now?'_ Naruto thought panting, _'well, there's always…that's it!'_

Naruto closed his eyes and tapped into _the_ chakra. Soon red chakra began to surround him. He opened his now red and slitted eyes and grinned wickedly. (_Kyuubi's in control)_

Naruto dashed with an impressive speed toward the enemy ninja and plunged his arm straight through the nins chest and his hand reappeared on the other side of him holding his heart as blood exploded from the nins chest.

The Kyuubi possessed Naruto removed his arm from the nins chest and stair at his bloody hand as the red chakra disappeared and Naruto returned to normal, then passed out.

Hinata, who'd already defeated her opponent, ran to Naruto, both terrified and worried.

* * *

Both blades clashed loudly and was let go only to strike again and again. 

Kisame slashed downward while Relyt had his sword in a bad position, the Shamehada was about to hit but Relyt caught the sword with his left hand using chakra to soften the blow.

Kisame smirked as small black spiked shot out and stabbed Relyt's hand. He pulled away and looked at his now bleeding hand, "Where the hell do you get a sword like that anyways?"

Kisame laughed and attacked again swinging the blade sideways, but Relyt jumped and landed on the sword and jumped again as the spikes shot out and slashed Kisame sending him back about twenty feet.

Kisame sat up and wiped off the blood from the large cut on his face and smiled, "So even when I have absorbed the strength of two Akatsuki members we are still evenly matched…good. That only means that when Itachi joins us you will easily be defeated"

"We'll see, **Annihilation Jutsu Earth!**" He slammed his open palm to the ground and the ground started to crack, then some earth started to raise as some lowered by the great tremor. Then the ground between Kisame's feet cracked and opened up, causing him to fall into the darkness below.

Then Relyt withdrew his hand and the earth quickly got back into shape, crushing whatever got caught in it.

Relyt stood there panting, _'It can't be this easy'_

Then a blue hand shot out of the ground, and then the rest of him.

"So you have gotten much stronger then the last time we fought. Oh this _will_ be fun" Kisame said smirking. He then started to unravel the Shamehada, revealing all of its small pointy spikes.

Relyt stared wide-eyed at the weapon, "Where the hell do you get a sword like that?"

Kisame only laughed and attacked again. Relyt charged his sword with chakra and his blade met Kisame's. The power of the strikes caused the ground below them to slightly crack. They kept going at it even though the Shamehada was absorbing some of his chakra.

The fight only seemed to repeat itself, blow after blow, neither warrior no longer

showed any signs of fatigue. Itachi was watching all of this from afar holding a head with short red hair and next to him was a head he was finished with that had long blonde hair.

* * *

The only ninja left now was Neji's. Naruto had killed his, Hinata's was unconscious along with Kiba's. 

He thought that he would be the first to defeat their opponent, but instead so far he was the last. The enemy nin tried to stab Neji from behind with a poisoned kunai but he used rotation and took him out.

Neji looked out at the rest of the group. Naruto was unconscious, Hinata was low on chakra, and Kiba had a bloody gash on his side as well as chakra exhaustion. Those ninja took more out of them then they thought they would.

Kiba looked up panting, "So what should we do now? We can't fight to of the most dangerous missing nins like this. We need a med nin"

Neji looked at Kiba, "Unfortunately, we do not have one. We can not go forward, nor can we go back and leave Relyt"

"So what? We just wait here? Well at least he has Kin and Tayuya"

* * *

Kisame was pounding Relyt's sword because all he could do was block due to the barrage of attacks he was receiving. Kisame did an uppercut with his sword making Relyt's go up and then sliced down when Relyt was unable to defend himself. Relyt shielded himself with his left forearm using chakra to lessen the damage but still left some decent sized cuts on his arm. 

"**Annihilation Jutsu: Wind!**" a long tornado shot from Relyt's arm and hit Kisame. Kisame tried to block it but the wind was to powerful and it blew his sword a few yards away. He dove in to grab its handle but Relyt jumped forward and slashed Kisame in the back.

He screamed out in pain from being slashed on his back. _'Dammit. That attack could have killed me, I need to end this fast' _Kisame thought.

He looked up to see Relyt above him with his sword held high and then shot downwards towards Kisame's neck but he quickly grabbed the Shamehada and blocked the attack with it.

Kisame spotted a small pond not to far away and grinned, "**Water shark missile!**"

Relyt looked to his right and saw a huge blue shark shoot straight for him. It was moving to fast to dodge so he had to block. He uppercut the shark with his sword but it gave Kisame an opening. He shot his sword forward but Relyt tried to dodge, leaving in with a huge gash on his side.

Relyt backed away panting and holding his bloody side with his hand.

Then Relyt had a small idea. He charged Kisame with his sword ready, ignoring his injury. Kisame easily blocked it and smirked. He was about to say something with he felt a sword drive straight through him.

"WHAT!?" Kisame yelled spitting out a large amount of blood. He looked behind him to see Relyt still holding the handle of the sword that skewered him. The clone did a salute then disappeared in smoke, but the sword stayed. And that's when Kisame started to lose it and began to scream.

"NO! I WILL NOT DIE HERE! NOT BY YOU, NOT BY ANYONE!!!"

Relyt did a small laugh, "Watch"

Then Kisame was surrounded by five Relyt clones along with the real one. The Relyt's grabbed onto Kisame in a bear hug and all yelled out in unison,

"**Annihilation Jutsu: Fire!**"

From miles away people could see the massive pillar of flames along with the last scream of one of the legendary swordsman.

The clones were already gone and Relyt was standing in front of the burnt form of Kisame, panting heavily. He looked up to Kin and Tayuya, he smiled and said

"Fish-sticks anyone?"

He chuckled and was hit over the head by Tayuya, "That's fucking disgusting"

He started to laugh but stopped when he heard a small thud. He turned around and saw Itachi who had dropped the last head, "Now I believe it is my turn to fight. and now you will die"

**A/N: Damn…I've been waiting for this fight, and it's probably going to be the best one in this fic. Not sure if the fight was long enough though, it seems long to me, the fight was three pages long. So Kisame's out and now it's Itachi's turn. So how'll Relyt be able to defeat or even fight Itachi with his wounds? Just wait for the next chap and find out.**

**As for the polls…I've decided to do 'Deaths Apprentice'(**_**Missing Hyuuga Sequel**_**) along with whatever fic wins the poll, and ****the story poll is:**

Life after Death-1

**The Second Samurai-0 **

I have become iffy on the pairing for Life after Death, but I'll put a poll when I put up a chap for it when 'The Missing Hyuuga' ends…and holy crap it's 4:50AM!!! Son of a bitch, my alarms gonna go off in 10 min to tell me to get ready for school…AND I have finals…heh, I still think it's funny that I passed my English exam without studying at all, see you don't have to study to pass…it just helps lol, Later.

**Read and ****Review**


	19. Final Battle part 2

**A/N: Well it didn't take all that long for me to wanna update…but anyways I was hoping for more then 1 review for that last chap, and it was just a poll answer…though I am very grateful for that review. Speaking of the poll I don't know what I'm gonna do yet… I wanna do the sequel for this fic and I wanna do 'Life after Death' and I wanna do 'The Second Samurai'…what I might do is do both the sequel and Life after Death and do The Second Samurai occasionally… and I'm still iffy about the pairing in Life after Death…I have three possible pairings but I want to have only one…well whatever, I'll worry about that later.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Final Battle part 2**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now I believe it is my turn to fight. And now you will die"

Relyt stared at Itachi then look at himself silently then look back up "Ah shit"

_'what to do, what to do…let's see, I could run…and die…or I could fight…an die…crap'_

"This is the end for you" Itachi said walking closer.

"Damn, my only chance is a healing jutsu…damnit, this'll use up to much chakra AND I just happen to suck at healing jutsu" Relyt muttered under his breath. He held his right hand to his bleeding hand which started to glow green.

Itachi kept a expressionless face while he casually walk toward Relyt.

"Almost…almost…good enough!" Relyt said when his wound healed to only a scar.

He grabbed his sword and charged Itachi. When he reached Itachi he slashed downwardly on him but when the sword was only half an inch away from the Uchiha Relyt was suddenly shot back at a high speed.

It was over half-way to the forest edge when Relyt stopped moving. He lifted himself up with his arms and tried to get his breath back. He touched his jaw where he was hit and immediately knew that it was badly fractured.

He looked at the pond that was near by, "**Annihilation Jutsu: Water!**"

The water from the pond shot up and hit Itachi as a huge tidal wave…yeah ok, so that wasn't his strongest attack but it was still useful.

Itachi emerged from the water unarmed and dry. Relyt then thrust his right hand to the flooded ground , "**Water Compression Jutsu!**"

Itachi faltered as the water covering his feet pressed strongly pushed against him. Relyt growled and threw his other hand to the ground, "**Annihilation Jutsu: Earth!**"

The ground cracked and opened up, making Itachi silently fall within, then the earth quickly snapped back into place.

Then Itachi just appeared next to Relyt and did a kick in mid-air. Relyt ducked and ignored how the force of the kick destroyed a tree that was fifty yards away. Relyt shot his sword at Itachi's face but he barely dodged, the scratch it left was many times smaller then it should have been.

Itachi smirked and hit Relyt almost a quarter mile away then appeared behind Relyt and hit him back.

He stood back up when Itachi appeared in front of him again. Itachi threw a punch but Relyt dodged around it and grabbed Itachi, "**Annihilation Jutsu: Fire!**"

But the jutsu didn't last long due to chakra exhaustion. As soon as the jutsu ended five seconds later, Itachi smirked and backhanded Relyt back a distance.

While Relyt was still 'flying' he turned around and threw his sword in Itachi's direction, "**Annihilation Jutsu: Sword!**"

Five swords shot through the air to Itachi, but he either side-stepped, blocked, or took the hit which didn't to that much damage.

Relyt stood up again, grabbed his sword and charged again. When he got to Itachi he slashed sideways, but this time Itachi caught the blade and said in monotone, "This is getting annoying"

Itachi turned the sword so that it was vertical with its flat sides facing them. He drew back his fist and shot it forward, shattering the blade and shooting Relyt back.

He was going by quickly but to him it was in slow-motion as he watched pieces and shards of his sword flying around.

'_No…I can't…I can't give up...but I can't …win… my jutsu…my chakra…my sword…gone'_

Then he finally landed on the ground but this time didn't get up, what was the point? He just too powerful.

"RELYT-KUN!!!"

His eyes widened and looked over to where he heard it. He saw Kin and Tayuya running over to him. When they reached him they saw Itachi looming over them about to finish it. He opened his palm and drew it back. He shot it forward but then a kunai lodged itself in his open hand.

Up at the edge of the forest was Naruto who threw the kunai. Then Neji appeared, then Hinata, then Kiba.

Itachi stepped away and ripped out the kunai from his hand, the injury glowing blue, already healing.

The group rushed over and knelt down by Relyt.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I got my ass kicked" Relyt said weakly.

Hinata used her Byakugan to check him, "His left arm and six ribs are broken. He also has extreme chakra exhaustion; it's amazing he's even away"

Kiba growled and suddenly charged Itachi.

"No stop! Kiba!" Relyt yelled then fell back due to his weakened state.

Kiba didn't even get close to Itachi before he was shot back into a far away tree.

_'Damnit…we can't win…we're too weak…we're going to die…we can't win'_

_**'You can not win, but you can still not lose. You know what you must do'**_

_'Wh..what? who are you?'_

_**'Do it'  
**_

Relyt started to slowly stand up causing everyone else to worry, "Dumbass, don't stand!" Tayuya yelled at him.

But he only smiled, "They are six Annihilation Jutsu, one for each element plus the weapon jutsu…I have used sword, water, earth, fire, and sword…so I no other choice but to use the last"

"What are you talking about?" Kin asked.

Relyt only continued to smile and then hugged Tayuya and kin and kissed them both. He then let them go and turned around, "…I'm sorry…", and then he dashed off toward Itachi.

"What!? What is he doing!?"

As Relyt raced to Itachi he started to see flashes.

--------------------  
_Relyt was running down a hallway in the sound village holding a flute and Tayuya following right behind him with a death glare.  
--------------------  
_

Relyt started to run faster toward Itachi and started to go through a series of hand signs.

'_They said I was weak, that I'll always be weak'  
_

_--------------------_

_Relyt watching Kin getting yelled at by her old sensei in sound before he started to intervene.  
--------------------_

_  
_Itachi kept his expressionless face, "It is pointless, there is nothing that you can do anymore"

'_But I left them, and without them I grew stronger then any of them'  
_

_--------------------  
A four year old Relyt playing with a two year old Hinata with his mom and dad watching them in the background.  
--------------------_

_  
_Relyt started to feel the pain shoot through his body due to his massive wounds but still kept going._  
_

'_I have developed this power on my own, and now I will use it to protect those I care about'  
_

_--------------------  
Tayuya and Relyt merrily drunk at a bar in sound and the rest of the still alive sound four snickering behind him.  
--------------------  
_

Then he reached Itachi.__

'Even if it costs me my life!'  
  
He jumped up in the air and…he felt his throat getting grabbed by Itachi.

"See? It is pointless, no matter what you do, I will win" then he brought Relyt to eye-level, "**Tsukuyomi**"

----------------------------------

_Relyt then felt his feet touch the ground and fell the floor and unable to move, "Let's see, red sky, weird moon, and everything else is black with a white outline…yup, it's Tsukuyomi…damn"_

"_**For the next seventy-two hours you will be devoured by the very ones you care about**__" he heard Itachi's voice said out of nowhere._

Then he was surrounded by Kin, Tayuya, Hinata…and pretty much everyone that he knew personally. They all got sick wicked grins and started to walk toward them and started to bite out chunks of flesh. And when he was nothing but a bloody pile of bones he was reborn fully flesh, only to be eaten again. But the whole time he did not scream, actually, he seemed kind of bored.

----------------------------------

After three extremely long days or only a moment in reality Relyt exited the genjutsu.

Itachi started to laugh as he saw Relyt with his eyes closed but his laughter stopped when his eyes opened and then he…yawned.

"What!? You should be unconscious! Your mentality should be unstable!" Itachi said wide-eyed.

"From the genjutsu? Sure it was…disturbing but that's it"

"But how? The pain you went through, no one can go through that much pain for so long and still keep their mental stability"

"Oh yeah, the pain…yeah it hurt like a bitch, t felt real but it wasn't" he explained laughing.

Itachi started to growl in annoyance, "You dare laugh at one of my strongest techniques? Your laughing at your death"

Relyt stopped laughing and smirk, "So I'll end this"

He felt Itachi's grip grow tighter around his neck.

Relyt drew his hands back,

"**Annihilation Jutsu: Void!**"

And thrust his hands forward. A ball of darkness started to grow rapidly in his hands. When the black sphere covered Itachi's hand he wasn't able to pull back, "What is this?!"

Relyt smirked before the darkness covered his face, "I think of it as a suicidal bomb jutsu. I probably wont live, but neither will you"

Soon the dark sphere covered them both entirely and stopped growing. After a short minute he darkness began to quickly recede. And when it was all completely gone all that was left to show that they were their was the crater left behind from the jutsu.

Everyone there stared at the empty crater for minutes.

"W-what happened? Where is he? Where's Relyt!?" Tayuya asked starting to panic.

"No…is he?...no, he cant be dead!" Kin screamed.

------------------------

**A/N: not exactly my longest chapter but a lot happened…so Relyt is…um…'dead'. I think I should do that idea of mine at the top of the chap with the stories…and still don't know about the Life after Death pairing…I have three ideas but their complicated. Two of them are easy, one of the two wont happed until the sequel and the other somewhere in the first fic. The third is harder and wouldn't happen until the sequel…and have a very suggestive part in the first fic…and again I'll just worry about it later.**

The poll in 'The Second Samurai' is still open.

ONLY ONE MORE CHAP LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also, this chap is to celebrate my last day of ninth grade, woot:D

Later


	20. Remembrance

**A/N: Real authors note at bottom**

* * *

**Remembrance**

* * *

It has been four days since the mission and Relyt's death. 

There was no funeral which was because he both wasn't technically a Konoha resident and that he once said that he didn't want one. He said funerals are too saddening and he didn't want even a couple people to be sad because he died.

But that wish was denied, as people were sad, those few people cried because of his death. Tayuya, Kin, even the people he didn't know for very long but that still consider him a friend, like Naruto, Kiba, Lee…ok well he didn't actually know him but Lee still cried over the death…along with his sensei which lead to some very uncomfortable moments involving sunset backdrops.

But still even some other Hyuuga shed a tear or two, like Hanabi and Hiashi, it was never easy to lose a child to death, even if that child ran away at the age of five hating most of his family.

It was the middle of the night and both Tayuya and Kin were at their home, after the Hyuuga's decided to let them keep it. Kin was laying in the bed of one of the lesser rooms on the first floor, crying. Tayuya was sitting on the roof of the two story house staring blankly at the full moon in the night sky.

She smiled sadly as she started to recall the first time she met Relyt. It wasn't really the usual way the boy and girl couples meet but Tayuya wasn't really like a usual girl, a trait that he liked about her.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

The sound four and Orochimaru were resting in a forest after a week of traveling. The sound four were supposed to guard Orochimaru as he traveled from the hidden sand village and back so he wouldn't have to fight.

Jiroubo was sleeping against a tree with Sakon on the other side. Kidoumaru was lazily laying in a web hammock he made. And Tayuya was laying on a thick tree branch peacefully playing her flute.

But all of their eyes shot open as the sensed someone approaching.

A male figure wearing a dark grey jacket with the hood up and had on dark blue jeans, and a big double-edged sword on his back, he looked around twelve or thirteen guessing by his height.

The guy looked around at everyone and sighed happily.

"Finally, me way into sound" he said happily.

"

"I'll tell you if you let me go" the boy said happily.

The six arm sound four member laughed, "Yeah right!"

The boy smirked and sent chakra through the web until it hit Kidoumaru. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Kidoumaru scream in pain as an intense amount of chakra shot out of him and then fall to the forest floor.

The boy pulled of the web as he felt it loosen, "I warned him…well, indirectly anyways"

He looked up and looked at two of the sound four…two?

He whispered, "Byakugan"

He smirked and pulled out a kunai from a hidden pocket in his pants and spun around slashing Jiroubo as he had his fist in the air about to throw a punch. There was an explosion caused by the chakra induced kunai, and as the smoke cleared they saw Jiroubo laying on his back with a large bloody gash on his stomach.

He turned around just in time to catch a punch from Sakon, then blocked Sakon's knee and then caught his other hand. He turned Sakon around so that the hooded boy was behind him. The boy gapped as he saw his brother and was head-butted by the second head.

He looked at the second head and pointed at it, "What the fucking hell is that!?"

Sakon laughed, "Oh this? This is my brother Ukon"

He ran his fingers through his hair which pulled is hood back, showing his almost black hair, white eyes and pale skin.

the boy smiled amusingly, "I'm Relyt and right now I am really disturbed"

"Heh, if you're disturbed now then just you wait until I'm done with you"

Relyt blankly looked at Sakon for a few seconds then spoke, "I bet you could, and I hope you've figured out just how wrong your statement came out"

Sakon mumble and noticed Tayuya snicker in the distance. He charged Relyt and threw a punch, but Relyt simply caught his arm in flipped Sakon over him then thrust his open palm into Sakon's gut. Sakon yelled out in pain then passed out.

"A Hyuuga, how very interesting"

Relyt turned around to see the snake sannin. "You're not like other Hyuuga's, but you still know there technique but added to it ass well. But what would you want with me?"

"Oh just permission that I need for part of my own personal training mission"

"Personal training mission? And why would you need my permission for that?"

"You see, my training has my train in every main village there is, such as Konoha, Suna, Kiri, and/or Oto. I even placed a seal on me that will prevent me from telling any village secrets to enemy villages, unless they already know. And after the training, in five or four or so years, then I'll decide which village I'll join" Relyt explained.

"Hmm, you've thought this through quite well. Well, I don't see why not, though I have an idea. The ninja you have just defeated are being trained to be my personal elite guards. You have defeated Kidoumaru, Jiroubo, Sakon and Ukon. All that's left is Tayuya here, if you can defeat her then you can come with us to Otokagure"

"Right, sounds good to me" then Relyt looked to Tayuya, "Shall we begin?"

Tayuya laughed, "Don't think that because I'm a girl you can beat me, I'm still gonna kick your ass!"

Relyt put his hands behind his head and gave an amused smile, "Wow, this group is full of interesting people. Oh and you don't have to worry about me going easy"

Tayuya pulled out her flute and appeared in front of Relyt and hit him in the face with her flute.

When Relyt got back up he looked at her thoughtfully, "A flute…interesting. Can't be taijutsu, could be ninjutsu, but most like genjutsu. So you're a genjutsu user, right?"

"Genjutsu specialist, so you're not as much of a dumbass as you look"

Relyt laughed and pulled down his sword to block another attack from Tayuya, "You're a genjutsu u-...specialist, so why don't you use a genjutsu?"

"You asked for it, fuckface" Tayuya said smirking. She brought her flute to her lips and started to play. The song was slow and peaceful, but it made Relyt unable to move.

Relyt sighed and easily broke the genjutsu, "Paralysis? To simple, try something better"

She growled and started to play again, except that this time the music was different, it was a creepy and haunting melody. First seconds then minutes passed with nothing happening. Relyt was currently sitting on the ground cross-legged with a bored expression, "I'm bored, when is this genjutsu gonna start?"

Tayuya stopped playing for second and smirked, "It started when I started playing"

Relyt's eyes widened as he quickly got back on his feet, "Byakugan"

He notice three large figures hiding in the trees, he tightened his grip on his sword and waited for the attack.

Then the three figures appeared next to him with their arms raised. Relyt quickly jumped away as there was an explosion caused by the attack.

The three figures were huge, one bound in bandages with its head laid back, the second had its face covered by its hair and had a mace, and the last had its mouth stitched closed and had a pair of claws on both hands.

"What the hell are those?"

Tayuya simply smirked and started to play again. The creatures turned around and charged at Relyt. Now Relyt was starting to have trouble, trying to fend off three opponents, not counting Tayuya, wasn't easy, especially after those other fights. Relyt looked to see Tayuya now had black lines over half her face and arm.

Relyt stumbled back as the doki paused there attack, "Aw fuck this"

Relyt jumped back and disappeared into the trees and was quickly followed by the doki.

A minute passed with nothing happening and Tayuya was growing impatient. But soon she felt cold hard steel press against her throat. She glanced behind her and saw Relyt holding his sword to her throat, "So I guess I win"

"Wrong" she said grinning.

She started to play another melody and Relyt felt paralysis take hold again.

Relyt was about to sigh but didn't when he noticed everything start to change, Tayuya was gone, the sky was red, he was standing on some kind of water and there were wires holding him in place.

Relyt was confused on what would happen until he felt his arm start to sting. The stinging got worse until his started to melt off of his body, this continued until he was completely melted and the genjutsu ended.

The usual look on someone that go through that genjutsu experience shock, terror, and agonizing pain, but Relyt only grinned which grew bigger until it looked insane, "That was kick ass!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, damnit!" Tayuya yelled who moved away while he was under the genjutsu.

Then the doki appeared around him with their arms raised and slammed them down onto Relyt. But he blocked them with his sword separated into two half-swords and held them on his back in a X formation blocking the attacks.

He lifted the swords ands slashed away from every side sending them back a few yards.

Tayuya stopped playing her flute for a second and glared at Relyt angrily then started to play again.

This time the doki's stitched mouths started to slowly open, then look white spirits with countless mouths all over them came out over their mouths. The spirits then shot straight at Relyt but he avoided the attacks.

"Hm, you don't even know what they do but you still know to avoid them, you just upgrade from a dumbass to a dipshit, congratulations"

"Well I'd stay away too if I had three giant five-hundred mouthed sperm chasing me" said a voice right next to her.

"What the hell!" She looked and saw Relyt casually sitting next to her with his legs crossed watching the other Relyt avoid the spirits and doki.

"A clone!? Son of a bitch!" Tayuya screamed "That's it I'm tired of this!"

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Tayuya laughed softly as she remembered that. After that Relyt went with them to the Sound village where he trained for a year and a half. He would usually hang out around Tayuya when he either wasn't training or wasn't with Kin. Whenever she would ask him why he was around her so much he would simply say that he found her 'interesting'. 

Down inside the house, Kin manage to stop crying. There was nothing to say, nothing to think, the man she loved was dead and now…she just didn't know. She thought back to one of the times she talked to him.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Relyt had been in Oto for six months now and at the moment he was trying to find something to do. Usually when this happened he would just find Tayuya and aggravate her with his presence but right now she was on an assassination mission hunting down a sound traitor._

Kin and her team were out training, and she was sparring against her other teammates. Well maybe sparring would be the right word, it's more like she was playing a punching while her teammates beat her down and her sensei watched.

"This is so pathetic" Zaku said laughing as he kicked Kin in the stomach.

Dosu merely kept silent as he hit Kin with his Melody arm and made her dizzy and her lost her sight for a few seconds.

"Kin, why must you be so weak? You haven't even landed a hit and look at you now" the sensei said coldly.

"Y'know, if she's weak, then that only means that the one teaching her is also weak" a voice said a short distance away.

They all turned to see the Hyuuga with the black jacket and the sensei yelled, "Who the hell are you!?"

"You just come here and start insulting me? Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"A weak jackass apparently" Relyt stated as if it was completely obvious.

"Why you, brat!" the sensei yelled out and charged Relyt with a kunai.

Relyt didn't move at all and when the ninja got to him and tried to stab him with the kunai, but Relyt simply turned avoiding the attack and jabbed two of his right fingers into the ninja's shoulder. He fell to the ground gripping his left shoulder and was in to much pain to stand back up.

"W-who are you?" Zaku said still scared.

"Relyt Hyuuga"

"What do y-you want?" the sensei asked in pain.

"

"Wait, what?"

"I'll talk it over with Orochimaru-sama and then you'll have to deal with her!" the sensei shouted again and disappeared, most likely to Orochimaru.

"Son of a bitch" Relyt said unbelievingly.

"What just happened?"

He looked over to see Kin next to him confused.

"Not sure, I kinda got lost after I hit him down"

So unfortunately, or fortunately, Orochimaru agreed to letting Relyt help train Kin for a while until he left. Eventually over time they started to get closer and she'd get jealous whenever Relyt was around Tayuya.

* * *

He told her that play with her opponent in a real battle, whether to make the enemy unconscious or dead, that was one of her main problems. He helped her improve her accuracy and helped her come up with genjutsu ideas that would really help her out. 

She remembered how he would run his hands through her hair, he said that he liked her long black hair while everyone else said that it'd just get it the way.

But now he's gone.

* * *

**Darkness**

**That's all I can see. Pure darkness **

**I've never see anything so dark, so…**

**Terrifying**

**The kind of darkness that makes you lose all hope **

**Hey, I think I can see someone. It's the man that I was trying to kill **

**In a black cloak with red clouds. He was barely conscious and, like me, he couldn't seem to move **

**I wonder what's going to happen now. Will we forever float here in the darkness? Or will we die from hunger or something? I just don't know**

**Wait, I think I can see another figure**

**He wore a white robe, white hair, and purple skin. He was also holding a knife in his mouth**

**It took the knife from its mouth and was suddenly in front of the man I tried to kill. **

**He slashed the motionless man with the knife, but instead of tearing out flesh, he ripped out a glowing blue substance which seemed to be his soul**

**Then the figure appeared in front of me and I closed my eyes **

* * *

**A/N: And that's how it ends :D**  
**  
It's OVER!!! The Missing Hyuuga is finished :)**

**I liked how it ended. Tayuya's flashback was a whole five pages long, that's more then half this chap, heh. And the end of Kin's flashback was sorta rushed through.**

Eh, the last chapter and I don't got much to say. The only thing to say is that I'm gonna start the sequel sometime later…um…eventually. 

**Well I hoped you liked it as much as I did when I'd blow half the night writing chapters.**

Read and I still enjoy Reviews :D 


End file.
